


Care to Danse?

by MuseMeow



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Lots of Plot with Porn, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Romance, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseMeow/pseuds/MuseMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paladin admits his true feelings for Evelyn shortly before she travels to the Institute. Can their relationship survive the challenges that follow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AOO, so forgive any strange formatting and the like. This is also my first explicit fic, so I hope it turns out alright. Also, spoilers, there's going to be lots of spoilers in here. Thanks for reading, and I'm open to any constructive comments!

Putting down a wrench, Evelyn inspected the repairs she had made to her power armor. The newest Brotherhood of Steel Knight had caused quite a stir on the Prydwen since her arrival months before. Evelyn did her best to ignore the talk, but it was almost impossible to escape. Instead, she focused on her missions with the Brotherhood. It gave her a sense of purpose and direction in this new world that had so drastically changed in the years she had been asleep.  


Satisfied with her handy work, Evelyn stood up and grabbed a rag, beginning the futile attempt to wipe the grease from her hands. It was late and the Prydwen was almost deserted except for the night guard. She was about to turn in for the night as well, when a familiar face entered the armory.  


"That’s some quality work,” Paladin Danse admired as he approached her. The Paladin had been her sponsor to join the Brotherhood and mentored her through becoming a full Knight. He had taught her everything he knew, but they remained close even after she no longer needed his guidance.  


"Well, I learned from the best,” she smiled at him. Seeing the Paladin out his armor was a rare sight, but Evelyn secretly enjoyed it. Power armor made Danse seem imposing, and it seemed he could take on the world in his armored suit. Out of the armor, Evelyn felt like she got to see the real Danse.  


I was wondering if you had some time to talk,” he was always straight to the point.  


Evelyn gave up trying to clean her hands and tossed the rag aside, “sure. I’ve got time.” She had come to enjoy their talks, as well as the Paladin’s botched attempts at flirting.  


Following him back to his office, which also served as his quarters, Evelyn began to wonder what Danse had on his mind tonight. As she sat down in a worn chair, Danse poured two drinks and handed her one. The whiskey burned and filled her stomach with a familiar warmth. He sat down an arms length away on the edge of his desk, and stared at the amber liquid in his own glass, swirling it in little circles.  


"What’s on your mind, Danse?” Evelyn asked as he downed his drink. In the background the radio broadcast Diamond City Radio in hushed tones.  


Danse took a deep breath, trying to organize his thoughts. “I, uh, you know I’m not very good at this.”  


"At what?” Evelyn played dumb. She enjoyed watching him squirm a little.  


"Shit,” was all the Paladin could say in return. Standing up he ran a hand through his thick black hair, trying to calm his nerves.  


Taking notice of his uncharacteristic distress, Evelyn grabbed the bottle whiskey and poured them both another drink. “You trust me, don’t you?” she asked as he took another drink from his glass.  


"I trust you with my life,” he sighed. “I’ve just never done anything like this before.”  


"What do you mean?” Evelyn was genuinely confused this time. Had he really never had feelings for anyone before? When he didn’t reply, she stood up and placed a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him. “Danse, you can tell me anything.”  


"It’s Malcolm,” Danse replied. “My first name is Malcolm.” His dark brown eyes found hers, “I’ve never really told anyone my name before. It’s in the Brotherhood’s records, but I’ve never told anyone.” He folded her hands gently into his own. “I’m terrible with emotions and trying to explain them, and I’ve feared getting to close to anyone in the event that I’d lose them. This world is cold and cruel, but I think I’ve found something worth living for, something beyond duty and the Brotherhood. That something is you, Evelyn.”  


A million thoughts raced through her mind as his words set in. Struggling to find the right words to reply, she found there was nothing to say. She had no words for how she felt, no way to explain the confused emotions that warred over her soul. There were no words, but if there was anything she learned during her time in the Commonwealth it was that actions speak louder than words.  


Before she could think long enough to stop herself, her lips found his. Caught off guard, the Paladin’s eyes widened at their sudden connection and she felt his body stiffen, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, Danse relaxed wrapping his arms around her and pulled her closer. Maybe it was the whiskey, but for a moment Evelyn felt as if time had stopped and the rest of the world had ceased to exist.  


When they parted the world snapped back into focus. “I-I’m sorry,” Evelyn blurted.  


"It’s alright,” he graced her with a rare smile. She loved it when he smiled. The way his eyes lit up always seemed to melt her heart.  


Before she could catch her breath, Danse pulled her into another kiss. This time he was more sure of himself and Evelyn felt his need and passion as the kiss deepened. Wrapping her arms around Danse’s neck, Evelyn felt the Paladin’s strong hands moved down her back. She felt his hands stop at the hem of her shirt, as if unsure of how to proceed. Not wanting to untangle their tongues long enough to say it was alright, she instead guided his hands underneath the fabric. His hands were calloused, but gentle and his touch seemed to send shocks throughout her body.  


Taking a few steps backwards, Danse guided her to the bed. The Paladin lifted her off the ground with ease and Evelyn squeezed his hips between her thighs. She could feel the throb of his erection against her though the layers of fabric that separated them. Evelyn pulled his shirt over his head as Danse sat down on the bed, her legs still straddling his hips.  


Danse broke their kiss and landed several smaller ones on her jawline and moved down her neck, his tongue teasing as he went. Evelyn let out a small moan as he explored the sensitive areas of her neck. Her hands surveyed every inch of his chest, pushing through the dark hair that covered his defined muscles. She felt every dip and curve of his body, discovering a constellation of scars on his right side.  


The involuntary movement of her hips against his cock sent a shiver down the Paladin’s spin. He gasped at the sensation as he began to pull Evelyn’s shirt of her head. The short sleeve got caught on her pip boy, which she promptly tossed aside.  


The Paladin’s eyes were wide at the sight of her, and Evelyn saw his hesitation. “Are you alright?” she asked softly.  


"Yes,” Danse whispered, “I just... I have never done this before.”  


"It’s okay,” Evelyn assured him, “we can stop.” She slid off of his lap and sat next to him on the bed.  


"I’m sorry,” he sighed.  


"Don’t be, I shouldn’t have assumed you’ve done this before. It’s just with your looks you have your pick of women,” she said lightly as she leaned back onto Danse’s pillows.  


"I’ve never really been interested in anyone before,” he rested his elbows on his knees, leading forward. “My whole life has been devoted to the brotherhood, and I thought I didn’t need anything else. You’ve showed me that isn’t true.”  


Evelyn pulled him down onto the bed, so she could be level with him. “I never thought I could feel this way about someone again,” she confessed. “After… what happened,” she still couldn’t bring herself to say his name, “I didn’t think anyone could bring me out of the dark place I was in. Then I met you and you made me believe there were things in this life worth fighting for, worth living for.”  


Danse wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. The passion from before was still there, but this time it was gentler, more comforting. He pulled away and looked into her green eyes, and Evelyn smiled. He was an island of sanity in this topsy-turvy world. With Danse, everything was black and white, right or wrong, a welcome harbor from the confusing grey world around her.


	2. Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter. This one is rather full of emotions and fluff. Also, smut. I'm still not confident in my smut writing abilities, but I hope it came out okay.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Watching Evelyn in action was always a sight to behold, at least in Danse’s experience. They were out in the Wasteland trying to track down some military grade circuitry. The last components needed finish the teleportation device that would send Evelyn to the Institute, hopefully in one piece. Knowing where the circuits could be was half the battle, getting to them was another story. Evelyn laid out one raider after another, after she and Danse had wandered too close to an encampment.

She never wore power armor out on smaller missions. Instead she opted for her lighter custom combat armor. The Paladin wished she would take the heavier more protective suit, but Evelyn was a stubborn woman. Dexterity was more important on recon missions, she had argued. Though the power armor would be safer, Danse knows she is a one-woman hurricane, an unstoppable force in the inhospitable wastes. Looking over her shoulder, Evelyn smiles slyly at the Paladin as she dropped another crazed raider. Her auburn hair tied away from her dirt-streaked face. She had no idea what effect she had on him. Though, Danse suspected she did, as she seemed to enjoy teasing him.

“Well, that takes care of that,” she said as she searched the body of the nearest raider.

“We should keep moving,” Danse urged. “Our objective isn’t far and it seems a radstorm is headed our way.”

Evelyn looked to the swirling grey-green clouds overhead, “you’re right. Shit. I should have brought my envirosuit.”

“Or your power armor,” Danse couldn’t help but smirk.

“Malcolm, please don’t say ‘I told you so’” she had taken to calling him by his first name when they were alone. It drove Danse crazy, in a good way. He loved the way she said his name, it was as if they were sharing a secret.

“The listening post isn’t far, we should get there before the storm hits,” Danse finished. He let Evelyn take point, he preferred to watch her back. Though lately he found himself watching her more closely than normal. He had to remind himself to keep his mind on the mission and not on the shapely curves of her body.

They crested a hill and looked down at the bunker. Danse pushed ahead of Evelyn, so the automated defense systems would recognize him before firing a hail of bullets. The whirl of sentry guns was audible from their close proximity, but they did not fire. Approaching the armored door, Danse punched in a passcode on the keypad. The door slid open with enormous effort.

“After you,” Danse bid her to enter.

“Opening doors for me now?” she laughed, “you’re such a gentleman.”

Danse felt his cheeks burn as he followed her into the bunker. He flipped on the lights and few flickered to life. The heavy door shut behind them, blocking out the approaching radstorm. 

“I take it you’ve been here before,” Evelyn prompted as she investigated the small space. The wall were crumbling, much like the rest of the commonwealth. A few rusted desks and chairs were strewn across the room. She looked down at the cement floor, which was carpeted by old paperwork and files, “it’s charming.”

“It’s not much,” Danse admitted, “but it served a purpose. It was a rendezvous point for my team if the Police Station was ever over run. It armed, defensible, and far from most threats.”

“And it has what we’re looking for I presume,” Evelyn looked up at him.

“Follow me,” he lead her to an old elevator at one end of the room. He pressed the button and the doors creaked open. Climbing inside first he waited for her to follow.

She eyed the box wearily. Evelyn hated elevators. On one of their first missions together, she’d had a panic attack when they got trapped in an elevator in an old manufacturing plant. They had only been stuck for ten minutes, but it may have well been hours for Evelyn. Danse had climbed out through the emergency hatch and forced open the doors on the floor above. It was only through a lot of coaxing and carrying did he finally get her out of that damned box. 

“Are there not any stairs?” she asked her anxiety was obvious.

“Collapsed,” Danse informed her, “Scribe Haylen inspected this lift personally. It’s perfectly safe.”

“Okay,” she breathed, “okay, okay.” She shook her hands nervously.

“I’m right beside you,” Danse held out his hand.

Hesitantly she took it, and stepped inside. It was always strange to see her like this. She was always so confident and courageous, but she regressed to almost that of child around these things. She latched onto his armor and closed her eyes and he pressed the button to begin their descent. It took only a few moments, but they reached the basement with a slight jar. For a moment, he thought she was going to panic, instead she rushed out as soon as the doors opened.

“I’m sorry,” she pulled the band out of her hair and ran a hand through her curls.

“It’s alright,” he assured her, “but why elevators? Of all the things in the wastes, what is it about elevators that bothers you?”

She sat down on a worn chair closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “They remind me of the vault.”

Danse knew this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation as he felt the discomfort settle in his gut. Evelyn was taking a moment to collect her thoughts, so he exited his power armor. The suit hissed as the back opened and he slipped out. He took off his hood. Pulling up a chair he sat across from Evelyn and waited for her to continue.

“You know that I was frozen for over two centuries,” she looked up at him with blue-green eyes. He only nodded in confirmation. “Well, I was trapped in a small pod for those two hundred years. The only time I woke up was when the Institute came for my son, but I was trapped. I was stuck in that fucking pod.”

Danse could see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. He didn’t know what to do, or what to say. He opted for something simple, he took her hands in his. She smiled at the gesture, and continued.

“They took my son, just ripped him from my husband’s arms. Nate tried to fight, but there wasn’t anything he could do. They just shot him as I watched. I pounded on that glass, tried to yell, scream, anything. My whole world was being taken and it just felt like the walls of that pod were just closing in around me.”

She wiped away the tears that had managed to escape. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I never wanted you to see me like this.”

“It’s alright, Evelyn. You never have to hide anything from me.”

She smiled at him through her tears and standing up, he pulled her into an embrace. “I, uh, know I’m not very good at this, but I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Thank you, Malcolm,” she murmured into his shoulder.

She looked up at him, and kissed him. He could taste the salt from her tears on her lips, but he didn’t care. This woman made him feel something he had never felt before, and he could feel it rise up in him every time he looked at her. Seeing her smile made him feel like he was going to burst. Her tears moved him to near tears himself, he hated seeing her in pain. He would do anything to make her smile.

“I… I love you, Malcolm,” she whispered and the world stopped.

Danse immediately froze up. What should he do? What should he say? Did he really feel love for this woman? Evelyn took notice of his plight after he stuttered and stopped a few times trying to form words.

“It’s okay,” she looked him in the eye, “when your ready…”

She trailed off, but Danse understood what she meant. There was no rush for him to process this, and she would wait as long as she needed for him. Danse, however was a man of action. If he couldn’t tell her how he felt, he would show her.

He pulled her in closer to him, and kissed her. It was soft and understanding at first, but it quickly progressed into raw desire. Her lips parted bidding his tongue to enter, which he happily obliged. Savoring the taste of her mouth he let a soft groan betraying his eagerness. She didn’t object, if anything she pulled him in more.

When they pulled apart they were both left breathless. He leaned his forehead against hers. His hand traced the curves of her hips and waist. The overwhelming need was impossible to ignore, and this time he knew he continued he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

Wordlessly he lead her back through the bunker. Passing tables, weapons, broken shelves, and various pieces of equipment that lay disorganized in the cave-like structure. It was hardly idyllic, but he didn’t care. He just wanted her and look in her eye told him she wanted him as well.

They stopped outside of the old commander’s quarters. Evelyn bit her lip and looked up at him and Danse could hardly contain himself. He pushed her up against the cold metal of the door. A sharp intake of breath revealed her surprise, but she eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him through the doorway, smiling as she did.

She claimed one of the beds and he followed willingly. Pulling him into another wave of passionate kisses, he wound up straddling her hips, their lips never parting. He felt her unzip his suit, her hands fervently searching for his skin. Taking this as his queue, he relieved her of her top his hands finding the soft flesh of her breasts.

Somehow she coaxed him completely out of his jumpsuit. Her hands graced his erect manhood, sending shivers through his body. Evelyn abandoned her worn jeans and underwear, she was completely bare before him. His breath caught in his throat.

“Are you okay, Malcolm?” she asked looing worried, “is this what you want.”

He cleared his throat, “yes, um, you’re just so… beautiful.”

She smiled up at him, a hint of mischief in her eyes. Her hands slipped beneath the bands of his boxer briefs, taking a firm hold of his erection. Together they slipped off the last of his clothing, and there was nothing between them now. She stroked him gently while landing kisses along his neck. Her thumb circled his tip of his cock, spreading his precum around in slow circles. Gasping, he shuddered from the pleasure of her touch.

Cautiously, his hand found her warm folds and he gently parted them with calloused fingers. Her wetness only encouraged him as he press his fingers into her, eliciting a moan. The sound of her moans sent pangs through his spine, but he wanted more. Feeling her wasn’t enough, he wanted to be inside her. Lining himself up with her pussy, she rolled her hips against his girth making him groan in anticipation.

Her hands helped guide him to her opening. Carefully, he pushed into her gasping as her walls embraced him. The roll of her hips urged him on as he began to thrust into her.

“Oh, God Malcolm,” she moaned as he thrust harder, her hands wandering all over his body.

With every thrust her hips bucked to meet him. Every thought of the outside world was lost on them now as the edge loomed closer. With each thrust her moans gradually got more urgent.

“Harder, harder” she begged, and he was only too happy to oblige. Suddenly he felt her tense around him, her mouth open in ecstasy. Her cries were unrestrained as she came undone. Danse could feel his own end approaching fast. With a few more hard thrusts he burst into her. He saw stars as he bucked a few more times, riding the last waves of ecstasy. 

She looked up at him, that same smiled on her face, green eyes bright. “You’re sure you haven’t done that before?” she giggled.

Still panting from his exertion, he kissed her. Laying down beside her, he gently stroked her cheek. He realized he couldn’t remember what life was like before Evelyn came into his life. Nor did he want to imagine a life without her in it. Instead, he wished he could stay in this moment forever, beside the woman that had turned his life upside down. Beside the woman he loved.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn returns from the institute with information that will turn everything upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Wrote another chapter. No smut in this one, so I hope that's alright. Leave me a comment if you feel so inclined, I always love hearing from readers!

Eventually the rad storm passed and the duo collected the circuitry they’d set out for. They returned to the old airport and gave Proctor Ingram the final component to complete the transporter that would send Evelyn to the Institute. The Proctor promised to have the transporter finished by morning. Danse suggested they return to the Prydwen, and Evelyn agreed.

Danse slipped away to leave his power armor in the armory for the night. Meanwhile Evelyn slipped into his quarters avoided the eyes of the Brotherhood members. She lay on his bed, waiting, lost in thought. 

Tomorrow she would go through the transporter and she had no idea what she would find on the other side. That is if she wasn’t just vaporized by the contraption. Breathing deeply, she tried to calm her thoughts. The creak of the metal door alerted her to Danse’s arrival.

“You alright?” he asked laying beside her.

“Yes, I’m just thinking about tomorrow and everything…” she said staring at the ceiling.

“What do you mean?” Danse asked his dark brown eyes searched for her.

She turned onto her side and met his gaze, “it’s just… Let’s say everything goes according to plan. That I make it through this crazy teleporter, find Shaun, and manage to get back here. What does that mean for us? Everything is going to change after tomorrow, one way or another.”

Danse was quiet, clearly choosing his words. “Whatever happens tomorrow, I’ll still be here for you. That won’t change.”

She rested her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled of oil and sweat, but not unpleasantly so. In fact, she loved the way he smelled. It was comforting. 

They lay there for some time, in silence, neither wanting to address the possibility that the transporter wouldn’t work. All that mattered was she was there now and he was beside her. Eventually she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

She awoke the next morning and Danse was already up and ready. Busying himself with whatever task he could find. Wandering to her bunk, Evelyn gathered her things and prepared for the day ahead.

After showering and finding breakfast, she met Proctor Ingram down at the airport. The Proctor was busy running the final tests on the transporter and Elder Maxson was overseeing her progress. Evelyn didn’t like Maxson much, but she couldn’t quite place why. Danse clearly respected him, but she had yet to see him do anything worthy of her respect.

The teleporter whirled and beeped as Evelyn approached it. She was a whiz at hacking, but this behemoth was beyond her understanding. Sparks flew off the transport platform at random, not an encouraging sign. Paladin Danse lumbered in behind her in his power armor.

“You’ll be fine. Proctor Ingram is the best,” he assured her.

Unable to find any words to reply with, Evelyn just nodded.

“You ready?” Proctor Ingram asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Evelyn steeled her nerves. This was it. She was going to get Shaun. Just keep thinking of him, she told herself, this is all for him.  
Elder Maxson pulled Evelyn aside before she stepped onto the platform. “I have another objective for you,” he was sharp and demanding. “If you come across a Dr. Li while there, it is of the upmost importance that you convince her to return to our ranks. Her scientific mind is unrivaled and we need her.”

“And if she can’t be convinced?” Evelyn asked.

“You’re very persuasive, I know you will find a way,” he turned his back to her and strolled away.

Before Evelyn had time to dwell on it, Proctor Ingram approached her, “take this.” She pressed a holodisk into her hand, “its programed to break security and mine for data in the Institute’s mainframe. Just find an open console and it will do the rest.”

“Thanks,” Evelyn put the disk in an empty pocket.

“Whenever you’re ready go ahead and step onto the platform,” Ingram was overly cheery for Evelyn’s mood.

“Good luck out there, solider,” Danse called to her.

“You as well, Paladin,” she looked into his eyes as she stepped onto the platform. She wouldn’t let him see how afraid she was. She just hoped this wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

“Initiating transport in five, four, three, two…” Ingram’s voice melted away. Danse faded from view and all she could see what a blue light. 

* * * * *

The waiting was the worst part. Danse stood guard from the airport all day, and there still was no word from Evelyn. Dusk was settling in and Danse had half a mind to have Ingram send him through the damned thing after her. 

“She’s fine, Paladin Danse,” Inrgam was hovering over a screen, “see her vitals are strong and she’s only experiencing minor levels of distress.”

Danse looked over the lines that blipped across the screen, they represented Evelyn’s vitals. But they were just lines on a screen, it was a damned machine, he need to see her to make sure she was okay.

“It doesn’t feel right,” Danse pushed, “I should go after her.”

Before Ingram could argue further, there was a flash of blue-white light, and Evelyn appeared at the far end of the lot. She seemed a bit shaken, but otherwise okay. Danse was just happy to see she was alright. Ingram and Danse headed towards her and it took every ounce of his self control not to smile.

Evelyn gave Ingram the holodisk with the data mined from the Institute’s systems. Satisfied, Ingram immediately headed off to go through the data leaving the pair alone. 

They were alone. She’d returned without Shaun.

“Where’s…” before Danse could finish the thought, Evelyn just shook her head sadly.

“My baby’s gone,” she whispered.

“Evelyn, I’m so sorry,” Danse didn’t know what else to say, what else to do.

“It’s alright,” she said putting on a brave face, “but things are a lot more complicated than any of us thought. I need to speak with Maxson.”

She pushed passed him and headed for a Vertibird. They were silent for the short ride to Prydwen, leaving Danse to wonder at what she found at the Institute. He knew she would tell him in time, she just needed some space and time to process. Still, it was hard to just sit back and do nothing as she just stared at the flooring of Vertibird in front of her. She was lost in thought and he want to reach out to her, hold her, and tell her it was going to be alright.

The Vertibird docked, and Danse followed Evelyn to the observation deck. Elder Maxson stood at his normal haunt, overlooking the common wealth.

“Welcome back, Knight,” Maxson greeted without turning to face them. “Did you find what we were looking for?”

“Yes, sir,” she said calmly, “and more.” Evelyn explained everything she had seen in the Institute, the people, the technology, and its motives, in all its pristine detail. Danse stood by and listened intently as she delivered her report. If what she was saying was true, a good majority of what they knew about the Institute was flat out wrong. 

“I hope you are not blinded to the horrors they have committed,” Maxson said as she finished her report. “It sounds as if you almost believe the lies they have surely fed you.”

“No, sir,” Evelyn stood her ground, “I just think we should investigate further before taking any action towards the Institute.”

Maxson thought about her proposal, “perhaps you have point. You said you can travel freely to and from the Institute now?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then you shall continue gathering intel on behalf of the brotherhood, until we have the information we need to bring them down,” he ordered coldly.

“Yes, sir,” Evelyn’s face darkened.

“Dismissed,” came Maxson’s low growl.

Evelyn turned on her heel and headed back out to the flight deck, with Danse following right behind her. He reached out and gently grabbed her arm. Stopping her advance towards the Virtibirds.

“Is everything alright, solider?” he asked trying to mask his deeper concerns.

“Please,” her eyes were lined with unshed tears, “let’s go somewhere and we can talk.”

“Of course,” Danse nodded, caught off guard by her distress.

The Virtibird touched down outside of Santuary well after dark. Evelyn lead Danse through the darkened streets. The night watch waved them by at the guard’s post. Danse left his power armor at the station in Evelyn’s shop. He watched as Evelyn unlocked the front door with shaking hands. Reaching out, Danse steadied her hands.

“Sorry,” she muttered and Danse turned the keys in lock for her.

“Don’t be,” he assured her as she stepped inside.

Throwing her pack to the side, Evelyn sat down on the couch. For a moment Danse just stood there fidgeting, not sure how to approach her. Thankfully, Evelyn saved him from his uncertainty and called him over to sit with her. He sat down, a bit stiff, but Evelyn cuddled up against him and he relaxed. She curled her legs up onto the worn sofa and rested her head on his chest. Tentatively, he wrapped an arm around her, listening to her breathe.

“Shaun wasn’t kidnapped ten years ago,” she said suddenly. Danse perked up, but waited for her to continue, “he was taken sixty years ago.”

“But he’s alive?” Danse asked cautiously. 

“Yes,” she said, “he’s spent his entire life as part of the institute.”

Danse couldn’t help but scowl at the thought, “how could they keep someone locked up for their entire life?”

Evelyn was quiet, “he wasn’t locked up… he’s in charge of the Institute.”

“What?” Danse couldn't believe what he’d heard.

“Shaun is running the Institute. He is Father,” Evelyn sounded like she still couldn’t quite believe it herself. “I know eventually Maxson will try to take them down, and I will have to choose between my son and the Brotherhood.”

“What the Institute has, what is capable of doing, you know what needs to be done,” his words weren’t harsh, but he was stern.

“Their methods are extreme, but there is so much potential for good there. If they can be guided towards more diplomatic means… then maybe…”

“Evelyn, you said it yourself, your son is gone. There is nothing down there worth saving.”

She turned around, glaring at him, “you weren’t there, Danse. I looked into Shaun’s eyes, he had my eyes… and he told me that they alone could build a better future for the Commonwealth. After what I saw down there, I believe that’s true. Their method has been twisted but that hope still remains.”  
Danse stood up and paced the length of the small living room. What Evelyn was saying, it went against all the Brotherhood fought for. Against everything he had been taught to believe. 

“The Brotherhood is the only thing that stands for justice in this waste of the world. Without us there would be only chaos.” Danse couldn’t hide his anger, “the human race would have been long lost to those who only seek selfish gain. The Institute and its synths are a scourge to be cleansed, Evelyn you know it’s true. You’ve seen what they are capable of.”

She got up off the couch and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“Please, Malcolm, I don’t know how to process this.” Her anger had turned to something else. Grief, regret, confusion, Danse couldn’t quite tell. Perhaps it was a mix of the three. “My son… he’s older than me. And just when I think I have this fucked up world figured out, I find out that don’t know the first thing about it. I just… I’m so confused.”

“I’m sorry,” he said lamely, not knowing what to do.

“Let’s just go to bed. I’m just ready for today to be over.” Evelyn cupped his cheek in her hand. Danse closed his eyes and gently turned into towards her soft touch. 

“Of course,” he sighed, watching her turn and move for the stairs. “Evelyn,” he called and she turned towards him, halting her advance.

“Yes?”

He breathed deeply, “I’m trying. I really am. It’s just all of this is so new to me. I’m sorry if I’m not… enough. I want to help you, and I want to be there for you. I just don’t know how.”

She smiled up at him and he felt his heart melt. “It’s alright, I understand,” she held her hand out to him. “Come up to bed?”

Unable to suppress his own grin, Danse took her hand and followed her up the stairs.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse runs from his true identity, and Evelyn has to chase after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I'm diverging a bit from canon here in the chapter, but I just kind of felt it made sense. I'm not sure how closely the rest of the story will follow the game, but I'll try not to stray too far. Anyway, here it is and thanks for all your support!
> 
> Also, I just realized I can reply to comments. I'm new and a derp, so sorry I didn't reply right away. Thanks again!

Evelyn had noticed a change in Danse in the weeks following her return from the Institute. His confidence in the relationship seemed to grow with every passing day. Talking seemed to come easier now and even their silences had become more relaxed. Their bedroom activities had also taken a turn for the better. He’d been a natural in the beginning, but now she’d realized truly how gifted he was. His sizable cock was also a plus. 

Part of her almost felt guilty in the happiness she had found with Danse. It had been only a little over a year since she’d stepped out the vault and left her old life and husband behind. There was only one truth in the Wasteland it seemed. Life happened fast and if you couldn’t keep up, it could all be gone tomorrow. The only way to live was to live in the moment, because that’s all you had. Everything else was never guaranteed. 

Today, Danse was acting different. He was more aloof than Evelyn had ever seen him. Even back when they’d first met he was a man of few words. Yet, this time was different. The Paladin seemed distracted and on edge at the same time. Twice Evelyn had to take out a feral ghoul that was about to get the best of him. She had watched him take out an entire pack nearly single handedly when they’d met. Now he seemed to struggle in the depths of this old pre-war bunker, with only a few stragglers.

“Is everything alright?” Evelyn asked through the helm of her power armor. 

“Yes. Lets set up the beacon,” he deflected. He began rummaging through his pack for the Brotherhood beacon. They were surrounded by a horde of nuclear arms, and the Brotherhood wanted it all. Evelyn looked on in silence as he activated the beacon for pick-up. 

“Ready?” Evelyn asked motioning towards the door.

“You go on ahead,” he said his voice mechanically amplified by his helm, “One of us should stay here and guard the payload until the Brotherhood arrives.”

“Are you sure?” Evelyn didn’t feel it was necessary as the bunker was in the middle of the Glowing Sea. The only threats were the wandering Deathclaws and Radscorpions, neither of which had any interest in nuclear missiles. 

“Affirmative, Knight. I will meet you back on the Prydwen,” his voice was even and deliberate.

Evelyn just nodded. Whatever was bothering him, he wasn’t going to talk about it now. Perhaps she would get it out of him tonight, when she had him pinned down beneath her.

* * * * * *

She waited for him on the Prydwen. The hours ticked by slowly. She busied herself repairing her power armor. After all the repairs had been made, he’d still not turned up. She began polishing the chest plate, telling herself he’d show soon. When the chest plate was done she moved onto her helm, then the grieves, then the boots. It was when her whole suit gleamed that she realized he wasn’t coming. Something was really wrong. 

Laying down in her bunk, she tried to sleep. She might have managed a few minutes before a scribe shook her awake. Elder Maxson demanded her presence. Dressing quickly, she headed up to the observation deck.

“The Paladin has gone AWOL,” he couldn’t hide his anger.

“What?” Evelyn was caught off guard, “Paladin Danse would never desert the Brotherhood.”

“It has come to our attention that Paladin Danse is not who he says he is. He is a synth, and must be dealt with accordingly,” Maxson’s words cut through her like knives.

“A synth? Surely, there is some mistake,” Evelyn started.

“There is no mistake. The records you retrieved from the Institute confirm it. He is a synth, and therefore must be eliminated.”

The news hit her like a ton of bricks. Why couldn’t things just be simple? Somehow she managed to keep a straight face in front of the young Elder. “What would you have me do?”

“Find him, and execute him. I know he was your mentor, but service to the Brotherhood always comes first. This is the most difficult order I’ve ever given, but Danse represents everything the Brotherhood hates. He is a monstrosity of technology and must be eliminated. Speak to Proctor Quinlan, he’ll provide you the information you need.”

“Yes, sir,” Evelyn turned before being properly dismissed, but she couldn’t risk betraying the emotions that threatened to erupt at any moment.

Talking to Proctor Quinlan was harder than Maxson in many respects. The Proctor was sympathetic towards Evelyn but had only contempt in his heart for Danse. He droned on about tracking down the Paladin by eliminating possible locations one by one. Though Evelyn already knew where he would have headed, if he was even still in the Commonwealth.

“What is this crap about Danse being a synth?” Scribe Haylen barged into Quinlan’s quarters.

“Wait, how did you know about this,” Evelyn was surprised.

Haylen sighed, “there are no secrets in the Brotherhood. Maxson ordered us to find Danse and report his location to you. It doesn’t take a genius to put this together.”

“This doesn’t concern you Scribe,” Quinlan snarled.

“Yes it does,” Halyen took offense. “There has to be some mistake. He’s been set up and is going to be taken down like an animal.”

“He’s a synth Haylen, the DNA doesn’t lie and I suggest that unless you have anything useful to contribute to the matter, that you get out of my office.” Proctor Quinlan stared her down.

“Well, I do have something,” Haylen fired back.

“Care to share?” The Proctor’s patience was running thin.

“I have the information saved on a navunit on the Vertibird. If Knight Carson would fallow me to the flight deck, I would gladly share this information with her,” Haylen didn’t give them time to reply and Evelyn was forced to scramble after her. 

Haylen didn’t head up to the flight deck, instead she headed down to the cargo bay. She stopped by the crates and confronted Evelyn. “You’re not actually going to kill him, are you?”

“I wasn’t planning on it. I don’t think I could,” Evelyn admitted.

“Good, Danse deserves a chance. I don’t care if he’s a machine or whatever. He taught me everything I know. I respect him and consider him a friend. The Brotherhood is crazy to think that this will go over smoothly. He is a good man.”

“I know. I know there has to be some way to get out of this with him,” Evelyn ran a hand through her hair.

“If there’s anyone who can find a way, it’s you,” Halyen smiled at her. “I think the most likely place Danse would be hiding out is Listening Post Bravo. It was meant to be a fall back point if the police station was ever over run. It's isolated, but I can mark it on your map for you.”

“It’s alright. I’ve been there, and that’s the first place that came to mind as well.”

“Oh, okay. I guess he showed you then. Be careful out there, Knight,” Haylen didn’t want to keep her much longer. 

Evelyn was all to eager to get to Danse and she left Haylen in the cargo bay after a brief goodbye. Quickly, Evelyn gathered her gear and headed out to the wasteland. The faster she found Danse, the faster this would all be sorted out.

When she came upon Listening Post Bravo, the defenses were active. The turrets took a few shots at her, but she took them out with practiced aim. The door was locked, and Danse never told her the passcode. Which was of little consequence to her, she merely hacked the terminal and headed inside.

Danse wasn’t on the ground level. He was probably down below in the bunker. Which left one final obstacle in her way. The elevator. 

“Damn it Danse,” she muttered to herself sizing up the elevator doors, “you promised you’d be here for me.”

Taking a deep breath, she pressed the call button and the doors opened immediately. She placed one foot in and the box creaked under her weight. Pulling her foot back out onto solid ground, she jumped up and down trying to build herself up. 

“Come, on Evelyn,” she told herself. “You can do this, it’s just an elevator. Danse needs you. I just gotta do it quick, like pulling off a band aid.” 

Taking one last deep breath, she rushed in, jabbed the button for the basement, and latched onto the handrails all in one motion. Closing her eyes, she steadied her breathing telling herself it wasn’t so bad. Before she knew it the doors chimed at her arrival in the basement. The doors slid open to the base and Evelyn stepped out, Evelyn drew her pistol. Something didn’t seem right.

A Protectron unit began firing on her as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. There was no time to collect herself as she sought cover behind some nearby crates.

“Malcolm?” she called out from behind cover, “it’s me. Turn these things off and we’ll talk.”

The Protectron kept firing for a few moments. Suddenly there was silence as its defenses went offline and the unit shut down. Coming out from her hiding spot, Evelyn saw another Protectron and turret, both deactivated. Danse didn’t come out from the back room. The room they had shared themselves fully for the first time.

Cautiously, Evelyn made her way back there, and opened the door. Danse was sitting on the bed, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He seemed to be staring at the floor, unable to meet her gaze.

“Maxson sent you, didn’t he?” he said quietly.

“He did,” Evelyn admitted.

“Then you’re here to kill me,” he didn’t look up.

“Really, after all we’ve been through you’d think I’d just walk in here to put a bullet in your head?” to say she was shocked was an understatement.

“I must be the example, not the exception. I am a machine and I represent everything the Brotherhood hates,” his tone was even betraying almost no emotion.

“Malcolm, look at me,” Evelyn kneeled down in front of him. His dark eyes darted away trying to avoid contact, but he couldn’t avoid it for long. “You are more human than most people could ever hope to be. I’ve seen how much you care for people, and how much you care for me. You’ve shown me that there is more to this wasteland than rubble and bones. I don’t care what you are, I know who you are. I love you, Malcolm, and nothing will ever change that.”

Evelyn could see the tears brimming in his eyes, but he was too proud to ever let them fall. If only Maxson could seem him right now, the torment on his face, the human emotions that he was clearly experiencing.

“If you don’t kill me, then Maxson will go after you as well,” Danse couldn’t see a way out. “He will hunt us both to the ends of the earth if he has to. If you won’t kill me… then I will.”

“Malcolm, you can’t. I won’t let you. We’ll figure this out together,” Evelyn was fiercely determined to save his life.

“I won’t have you harmed for my actions,” again Danse couldn’t look at her. “I… I love you. Everything I know, about my life, about myself, is just one big fake. I don’t know if I was just programed to be… me. But you, what I feel for you is real.”

He buried his face in his hands, “If anything were to happen to you. I don’t know what I’d do.”

It was strange to see him so defeated. Danse was always so indestructible, but here he was vulnerable. There seemed to be no way out, and he knew it. If she let him live they would both hunted down by the Brotherhood. Yet, she wouldn’t kill him, she couldn’t. Then a thought crept into her head. There might be a way for them both to get out of this alive.

“Do you trust me, Malcolm?” Evelyn asked quietly.

“With my life,” he responded meeting her gaze.

“Good, I need you to trust me right now. I think I have an idea,” she stood up and adjusted the radio frequency on her Pip-Boy. “Evelyn Carson to Institute,” she said to the microphone.

“This is the Institute, go ahead Agent Carson,” came the crackled reply.

“I need clearance to bring an ally along for relay,” she waited for the reply.

Static filled the radio frequency for a few moments before they finally replied, “granted, transport for two cleared for relay. Please stand by while we lock in on your position.”

“Come, stand next to me,” she said to Danse who had gotten up. He stared at her, eyes wide with uncertainty. Before he had time to second-guess what was happening, a blinding white light filled the room and they were gone.


	5. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Shaun, our duo get a better look at who Danse is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to research for my writing. Though, sometimes in the world of video games and fiction answers are limited. There isn't a whole lot of information when it comes to the details about the Synths. I've also heard a lot of conflicting ideas about how "human" the Synths are. So I'm just going to go with what I believe to be the most likely. Which in my head means the Synths are fully biologically human, with the synth component that programs personality, memory, etc. Coursers and more specialized Synths have other enhancements, but the basic units are more or less physically human.
> 
> I've also softened Shaun a bit from the game, I think. He totally would have been a momma's boy. 
> 
> Now that's out of the way... I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you all for your comments and kudos!

The Institute was nothing like Danse expected it to be. Though he wasn’t exactly what he expected. The sterile environment was a stark contrast to the polluted Commonwealth above them. It was unsettling.

Evelyn led him through a maze of hallways. They passed a wide array of man and machine as they navigated the winding staircases. A few of the scientists cast uncertain glances towards them. They stood out like sheep in a wolf’s den, especially Danse who was an unknown in a Brotherhood of Steel uniform. 

Finally they reached their destination. A door glided open to a spacious apartment. Danse eyed the pristine state of the place. It was almost as if they were in some sort of time capsule. Somehow this place managed to escape the ravages of the outside world and he couldn’t quite place his emotions. Part of him was angry at the selfishness, the hording of such luxury from the rest of the world. Yet part of him was concerned as to why they felt it was necessary. 

“Shaun?” Evelyn called out to the empty room.

“I’m here,” a voice called. An elderly gentleman made his way up the far stairs, ascending from the lower floor of the apartment. “What can I do for you, Mother?”

So this was the elusive Shaun. If he had not known before hand, Danse would not have suspected this man was her son. Aside from him being nearly forty years her senior, his features were unfamiliar blurred beneath a trimmed silver beard. Until he saw Shaun’s eyes, they were the same blue-green as Evelyn’s.

“I… Well, we need your help,” she said referring to Danse.

“What seems to be the problem,” Shaun asked flatly.

“I sort of mined some data from the Institute the first time I was here,” Evelyn admitted. 

“We suspected as much,” he didn’t seem phased by the admission.

“Well, in that data there was evidence suggesting that Danse is a synth. The Brotherhood ordered his execution, but…”

“You couldn’t do it and you are unsure,” Shaun finished for her.

“Yes,” Evelyn said simply.

“There is a way we can find out definitively, if that is what you’re asking,” Shaun continued. 

His apathy unsettled Danse further. This was his life they were talking about after all. “And what if this only confirms the Brotherhood’s suspicions?” Danse asked quietly. “What happens to me?”

“His is your companion, is he not?” Shaun asked Evelyn.

“He is,” she said, carefully masking her feelings.

“Well, Mother is an agent for the Institute, so I see no reason why anything would drastically change,” Shaun smiled, but Danse couldn’t decide if it was genuine. In the eyes of this man, Evelyn would just be the one holding his leash. Danse scowled at the thought.

“Shaun,” Evelyn spoke up, “I would prefer to keep this matter private if at all possible.”

He eyed her a bit suspiciously, but agreed. “Follow me, and we’ll get this all sorted out in a moment’s time.”

Danse grabbed Evelyn by the hand before she could follow her son, “do you really think this is a good idea?”

“We don’t have any other options,” her eyes were sad, “Shaun can help us. I know it. You just have to trust me.”

The uneasiness hadn’t subsided, but he followed after Evelyn regardless. They followed Shaun to his personal lab in the apartment. The area was full of various equipment and computers. Vials and flasks lined the chemical station, and a monitoring station hummed softly. 

“Come, sit,” Shaun gestured to a slim recliner.

Slowly, Danse eased into the chair while Shaun gathered his equipment. Shaun wheeled over a strange machine with a monitor. Wires hung off the contraption, furthering Danse’s distress. Shaun flipped one of the many switches and the machine popped and whirled as it turned on. After turning a few nobs and making a few other adjustments, Shaun deemed the thing ready.

“Now, I’m just going to place some neural sensors on your head,” Shaun explained. “It should tell us whether or not there is a synth component present.”

Danse gripped the arms of the chair tightly, eyes wide. He didn’t want that thing anywhere near him. 

“It’s not going to hurt, I promise,” Shaun assured him.

“Not what I’m worried about,” Danse said through gritted teeth.

Evelyn placed her hand on his shoulder, “It’ll be okay. I’m right here.”

Shaun gave her a quick glance before continuing with a task. He attached a few wires to Danse’s head with medical tape and turned back to the machine. He adjusted a few more nobs and flipped a switch. Looking towards the screen he read the data that flooded the monitor. “Well, that’s interesting,” he was truly fascinated.

“What’s interesting,” Evelyn asked.

“Your friend here is a Synth, but not like one I’ve seen,” Shaun said mulling over the data. “He’s an older model three, about twenty-two years old. Yet, there was no base programming in the synth component.”

“What does that mean?” she asked cautiously.

Shaun didn’t answer her, instead he looked to Danse, “do you remember your childhood, or maybe your parents?”

“No. I spent my youth wandering the Capital Wasteland. Never knew my parents,” he said defensively.

“I suspected as much,” Shaun turned to Evelyn. “We lost contact with the Capital labs about twenty years. I believe Danse, as you call him, must have escaped in the turmoil. Usually a Synth would be programmed with memories, a life story you could say, but there must have not been time. His mind is functioning without the aid of the component. It would seem most of what he is… is learned. His personality, his being, his…”

“Emotions,” Evelyn finished for him.

“Yes,” Shaun sat, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

“So he’s essentially completely human?” Evelyn asked.

“It would seem so. He is the only Synth of that generation I know that survived. The lab was completely destroyed by cohort of raiders and mercenaries. From what I know from the surviving records the Synths were grown to about six years of age in an accelerated growth cycle. Not unlike the process we use now. The hope was to have the children integrated out into the Wasteland instead of the later replacement policy.”

“What happened?” Evelyn could help herself.

“The components used then were not as advanced as they are now. Most of the units couldn’t withstand the programming process and were deemed brain dead. It seems your friend was lucky.”

“Lucky?” Danse seethed, “this is barbaric. Tossing away life like its some sort of commodity.”

“I don’t expect you to understand when I say that it is all necessary,” Shaun said. “The genetic code of humanity is essentially collapsing. In a few generations the entire population will be crippled by wild mutation and a majority will be sterile. Humanity will die out.”

“The Synths were never meant to take over,” Evelyn realized.

“They were meant to redirect the genetic direction of the human race,” Shaun confirmed.

“Why not just inform people then, give them a fucking option?” Danse began pulling off the sensors now that Shaun was finished with his task. 

“I believe you know from experience how trusting the people are of the Institute and of technology in general. The Institute will save the human race, and one day we will emerge and rebuild the world,” Shaun said almost proudly.

Danse had heard enough. He got up out of the chair, but quickly realized there was nowhere for him to go. Instead he just paced. 

“Malcolm,” Evelyn reached out towards him, but he continued pacing. It was so much to process. He wanted to run like he had before. Part of him wished she had just left him to his fate in the bunker. None of this made sense, it went against everything he had come to know and believe. The Brotherhood would have known, would have been doing something about the mutations. The same Brotherhood had had turned its back on him and wished him dead.

“Malcolm, please,” she pleaded. “We’ll sort this out together.”

She always seemed to know what to say. He stopped pacing, but stared at the ground “I… I just need some time.” Though deep down he wasn’t sure he would ever come to terms with this new reality.

“Of course,” she smiled hesitantly at him, eyes still full of worry.

“You are welcome to stay here,” Shaun offered. “At least if you so choose. I would advise you to stay at least until this nasty business with the Brotherhood of Steel is resolved.”

None of this seemed to put Danse truly at ease. He still hadn’t decided if Shaun was friend or foe. A situation he had not been in before. As a Brotherhood solider, the enemy was always clear and defined, no room for error. Here, it was a mess of a moral grey area. 

“Perhaps Mother could show you around and introduce you to our community,” Shaun suggested.

Danse just nodded, still overwhelmed. Evelyn took his hand gently in hers, and led him away.

As soon as they were gone and Shaun heard the sound proof door shut behind them, he activated his personal logbook. The screen blinked to life, and the man they called  
Father mulled over today’s events. Everything had changed. “March 23rd, 2288,” he recorded, “the experiment has taken an unexpected turn. It seems that Mother, or subject two, has fallen in love with a Synth unit…”

* * * * *

Evelyn knew the best way to deal with the Brotherhood was to convince Maxson that Danse was dead. She had a plan for that, but first she had questions for her son. She found him in his lab, mulling over his work. 

For a moment she wondered what Nate would think of their son. He was successful scientist working to change the world, but at a huge cost. After considering it for a moment, she knew what her late husband would have done. He would have stood by the Brotherhood. He was a solider through and through… not unlike Danse. The thought turned over in her stomach, and she forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

“Shaun,” she said approaching him.

“Yes?” he looked up at her.

“I have some questions,” she started a bit hesitantly.

“I thought you would. I will answer to the best of my ability,” he turned his full attention towards her.

“When you first told me about the Synths, you said that their genes are based off your DNA and that is why everyone refers to you as Father. Does that mean that Danse and I are… related?”

Shaun smiled a knowing look in his eyes. “Yes and no,” he answered. “My DNA was used to fill in the gaps and replace corrupted genes. Essentially I served as model for the geneticists to copy. Each Synth is genetically unique. Genetic diversity is key to the success of the project. The closest relationship you could have with Danse is a distant cousin. It’s highly unlikely though. I could, however, run a comparison if you wish.”

“No, thank you,” Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief.

“You truly had no idea he was a Synth,” he said his curiosity peeked.

“No clue. I’ve had encounters with plenty of Synths, I suppose, but nothing about him stood out as odd,” she explained.

“Interesting,” a shadow of concern crossed his face, but is disappeared before Evelyn was sure it was there.

“Are you alright?” Evelyn asked.

“Fine, yes,” Shaun said quickly. A small lopsided smiled graced his face. He was lying, it was the same look Nate used to give her when he was holding something back. 

“You can tell me anything, Shaun,” she assured him.

“Thank you,” his smile was genuine now, “but this is my burden.”

Before he could stop her, Evelyn wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. It was the first time she had done so since their meeting. Shaun was ridged, taken off guard by the sudden affection. He was never one for hugging or really anything beyond a handshake. His arms drifted awkwardly away from his body, as if disoriented. Yet, Evelyn persisted, holding her son in an embrace until he finally relaxed and returned the gesture.

“I love you, Shaun,” she whispered.

“I… love you too, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should get back to more Evelyn and Danse shenanigans in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn shares a bit of her past with our dear Paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's some fluff. I kinda fought over writing some smut for this chapter, but decided against it. I could however just post the smut in the next chapter if thats what you dear readers wish.
> 
> Also, I altered Evelyn's history a bit. Though, I don't see how exchanging one useless occupation for another in this context makes much of a difference. Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks for the continued support!

Evelyn watched from a safe distance as flames engulfed Listening Post Bravo. A funnel of black smoke billowed into the sky and the top structure collapsed. She could hear the whirl of an approaching Vertibird. It was only matter of minutes before they landed a short distance away. 

The breeze picked up as the spinning blades sent clouds of dust swirling around her ankles. Evelyn didn’t turn around to face the arriving Knights, instead she watched the bunker crumble.

“Knight Carson,” Evelyn was surprised to hear Maxson’s voice. She turned and saw the Elder approaching as the Vertibird’s engines slowed enough to allow conversation.

“Elder Maxson,” Evelyn gripped the items in her hand tightly.

“I trust your mission was a success,” he said eyeing the burning bunker.

“Yes, sir,” she lied flatly. Slowly she handed him the items in her hand. Danse’s holotags and a scrap of the Paladin’s Brotherhood uniform. The tags and cloth had a splattering of Danse’s blood on them. The blood had been Danse’s idea, to make it more believable he had said. 

Maxson took the evidence from her, “I was hoping for more.”

“No time, sir. Danse, I mean the Synth had set charges in the bunker. He planned to take any Brotherhood soldiers sent after him down with him. I had barely enough time to grab this before the detonation sequence started.”

“Of course, “ Maxson seemed to buy her story, “good work soldier. I know this was not an easy assignment, but it was necessary. The Brotherhood always rewards dedicated service, and I am promoting you to the rank of Paladin. Any and all resources previously afforded to the previous ranking officer are now yours.”

“Thank you, sir,” Evelyn was internally disgusted. How could he just toss aside Danse and his efforts for the Brotherhood like that? Though, right now was not the time to dwell on the issue. “I would like to ask for a leave of absence,” she said suddenly. “This business with Da—I mean the synth is still difficult to process.”

“I understand,” Maxson said, “we need you at your best, Paladin Carson. Return to the Prydwen when you are ready for your next assignment.”

* * * * *

When Evelyn returned to Sanctuary, Deacon was already working on a disguise for Danse. They didn’t hear her enter, so Evelyn settled in the doorway and watched the exchange.

“This would just be so much easier if you would just get a new face,” Deacon sighed. 

“No,” Danse said simply. He knew he had to blend in now that the Brotherhood thought he was dead, but he wasn’t going to change his face to do it. Evelyn knew he was struggling with his identity already in shambles.

“Well you aren’t giving me much to work with here,” Deacon jabbed looking through his collection of disguises. Mulling over the possibilities, Deacon finally decided on some black wash jeans, grey button up, and a dark overcoat. “Here put these on,” he through the jumbled wad of clothes across the room at the former Paladin.

Danse caught the outfit awkwardly, “this better not be one of your settler outfits.”

“Just put it on you old tin can,” Deacon laughed.

Danse mumbled something in protest, but complied. He didn’t like working with the Railroad agent, but he knew that Deacon was his only means of learning to survive outside of the Brotherhood for now. It was Deacon or the Institute, and for now he preferred the smart assed Railroader.

“I suggest you grow out your beard,” Deacon said after Danse finished dressing. “It’ll help complete the ‘Lone Wanderer’ look I’m going for.” Deacon handed him the finishing touches for the outfit, a worn militia hat and aviators. 

“Looking good!” Deacon exclaimed examining his handy work.

“I look ridiculous,” Danse sighed.

“I think you look great,” Evelyn said entering the room Deacon had claimed.

“My work here is done if the missus is happy,” Deacon smirked as he headed out the door.

Danse took off the hat and glasses. He attempted to run a hand through his hair, but was met by the unfamiliar sensation of shorten locks. Deacon had shaved the sides of his head very closely, but had left some length on top. The feeling was unfamiliar and did nothing to settle his nerves.

Looking up, Evelyn had crossed over to him. She looked into his eyes with a wide smile, “I think you look dashing.” She overtook his lips with hers, reminding him that this was all for her. There was no price to high to be able to hold her in his arms.

She pulled away from him, leaving him wanting more of her. Though right now she had other plans. “Come with me, I have something I’d like to show you.”

Leading him towards her old home, Danse wondered what this was all about. Slowly she made her way through the open doorway, and he followed just behind her. She seemed a bit nervous, looking around at the ruined home.

“I haven’t been in here since before,” she explained. “I wonder if it’s still here.”

Now Danse was very confused, what could be in here that was so important? They walked passed Shaun’s nursery, a crib and broken mobile stood in the middle of the room. An empty feeling, like missed opportunities, seemed to haunt the home. It was no wonder why Evelyn hadn’t been back here. Still, she pressed on into the master bedroom.

Heading over to the walk-in closet, she opened the door. Surprisingly most of the clothing in there had survived relatively untouched. Seeing this seemed to put a smile on Evelyn’s face, giving her hope that what she sought had survived as well. She reached up towards the highest shelf and brought down a large trunk. Luging the trunk into the ruined bedroom, she set the dusty black case gently onto the ground. Unlatching the box with a certain reverence, she smiled to herself. Her heart was pounding with anticipation, she opened the lid.

Kneeling down beside her, Danse looked into the box. It was full of music. Holotapes, discs, and sheet music filled the trunk. Some of the sheet music had yellowed and faded with age, but most had escaped such a fate. The jumble of lines, dots, and symbols still stood clear against white paper.

“It survived,” Evelyn said full of excitement. 

She dug deeper into the trunk, moving books and music out of the way. At the bottom of the trunk was a small black case. Gently she lifted the handled case out of the trunk and set it down in front of her, atop the pile of music. Gently, she unclasped the latches and opened it. Inside, was a slim black instrument separated into three parts. A complex system of silver keys lined the two longer portions, with only a few silver levers and pads on the shortest section.

“What is it?” he asked confused.

“It’s my oboe,” Evelyn couldn’t stop smiling. Gently she picked up one of the longer portions from the velvet-lined box. “And it’s still in rather good condition, all things considered,” she said closely investigating the instrument.

“You can play this?” Danse was a little dumbstruck.

“I played it, yes, and piano,” Evelyn explained. “I had a degree in music performance, and a masters in conducting, but I never really followed through after school.”

“Why?” Danse asked.

A bit of sadness wormed into her heart, “I don’t really know. After getting married, having Shaun, and the war… it just seemed like I never got the chance. Though really I think I was just afraid that I wasn’t good enough.” 

“I’m sure you were wonderful,” Danse smiled at her.

“I still played, even after college. There were lot of smaller community groups, and I was going to teach lessons so I could stay home with Shaun,” she said, smiling at the memory. She placed the oboe piece back into the case, as if she were setting down an infant. “I think I might be the only one in the world now who can play one now. Which means the music world got a lot less competitive.”

“Do you think it’ll still work?” Danse encouraged.

“Probably, but I’d most definitely have to make new reeds. I have the equipment to make them, just not the materials,” she shrugged. The oboe seemed to be in functional condition, but the delicate reeds would have long since dried out and degraded beyond use.

“I would have loved to hear what it sounds like.”

“Help me move this trunk and you can,” she began reorganizing the box.

Danse carried the trunk over to her new home down the street. Evelyn quickly searched for the right disc. A smile let Danse know she’d located it, and she placed the disc in the old radio stereo system Sturges had repaired for her. Softly, music began to play, slowly filling the room with a haunting vibration. The sounds of a small orchestra supported the growing notes played by the oboist. 

“This is my senior recital,” Evelyn shared as the notes ascended in controlled trills until reaching a high note. The tone was pure and clear, but wavered softly in a delicate vibrato. The orchestra swelled around pushed the music forward. Danse had never heard anything like it before.

“What is this?” Danse asked.

“Concerto for Oboe and Strings, first movement Rondo Pastorale, by Vaughan Williams,” she answered. “It’s my favorite.”

Danse could see why. The music carried them through soft haunting tones, to playful melodies. He listened in wonder at how this woman could get such a strange piece of wood and metal to produce such beautiful music. The thought quickly drifted away as he was caught up by the music, and for a few minutes they both just listened to the piece.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Danse whispered to her.

“Hardly,” Evelyn laughed, “I probably wouldn’t have made it five minutes outside of Vault if Nate hadn’t taught me how to shoot. My skills are rather useless out here.”

“Maybe, but you’ve overcome more than anyone else alive today. I also doubt very many people from before the war could have learned to survive out here as quickly and as well as you have. Truly, you are amazing,” he smiled at her.

“Perhaps,” she admitted, “ though, I learned from the best.” She crossed over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waste.

“You’ve saved my life on more than one occasion, I believe,” Danse murmured. “You give me a reason to keep living. I love you, Evelyn.”

“And I love you, Malcolm,” she allowed herself to be pulled into a kiss as the music swelled around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in listening to the mentioned piece in this chapter, you can look it up on YouTube. Just search 'Concerto for Oboe and Stings Rondo Pastorale' and the first video is the recording I have. It's performed by the Academy of St Martin in the Field. The other two movements are wonderful as well. Sorry, my inner music nerd really came out in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	7. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Evelyn spend some time together before they go in different directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some smut. Felt like it was time for some more. I hope it's alright. I still feel like I'm still trying to master the art of writing smut. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the encouragement and kudos!

In Danse’s arms was the only place Evelyn felt safe anymore and tonight was no different. She only wished she didn’t have to leave in the morning. The Institute had been hounding her for weeks to return, and the Brotherhood would surely come knocking soon enough. Sometimes she wondered how the Commonwealth got along before her, as it seemed most were incapable of handling things without her now.

Pushing the thoughts of tomorrow from her mind, Evelyn turned her attention back to the present. She reached out into the darkness, finding Danse’s face in the dim candlelight. Softly, she caressed his face savoring the feeling of the newly grown beard beneath her fingers. Part of her was secretly excited about the facial hair, she thought it made him look rugged and dashing at the same time.

“Ready for tomorrow?” she asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” he sighed. “I just hope the Minutemen are as effective as you make them to be.”

“They are, and I would know. I am ‘The General’ after all,” she laughed at the title. She never much cared for it, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

“It will be nice to be part of something again, to help people.” Danse had been struggling the last few weeks, trying to find where he fit in. The Brotherhood of Steel had been his life for so long, without it he wasn’t sure where to go or what to do. Evelyn had suggested the Minutemen as they seemed the most neutral force in the Commonwealth. Their only aim was to help the people, beyond that they didn’t care who you were or where you came from. It was a chance to start over, a chance Danse desperately needed.

Evelyn pulled Danse into a kiss. “Everything’s going to be alright,” she whispered as they parted.

Danse didn’t say anything, only pulled her into another deeper kiss. His tongue eagerly pressed into Evelyn’s mouth, greeting him with her own. She could feel the warmth of his bare chest against her through her thin shirt. Wrapping her arms around him, she felt him grab her ass his fingers slipping beneath the fabric of her panties. She moaned into his mouth, unable to stop herself.

Her hands traveled down the tight muscles of his chest and stomach, boldly slipping beneath the band of his briefs. A deep growl of pleasure escaped Danse’s throat as she caressed his hardening cock. With teasing, but firm strokes she brought him to his full length. 

Positioning herself astride his hips, Evelyn ground her heat against his dick, sending shivers through his body. Their mouths parted as she laid kisses against his neck, moving down his chest towards his erect member. She pulled his briefs off as she approached her destination. She raised her eyes for a moment to see the anticipation in his face. Smiling, she licked the tip of his cock, the taste of precum sweet on her tongue.

“God, Evelyn,” Danse shuttered as she licked the entire length off him.

Her hand gently cup his balls as she took him into her mouth. Danse gasped as she took him in, bucking slightly. Her tongue gently swirled around the tip before taking more of him into her mouth. His moans encouraged her as she began to bob up and down the length of his cock. She felt his strong hands push into her hair as his hips rose to meet her descending head. 

A few moments later she pulled away, this was only a start. She crawled up his body, kissing him hard with her swollen lips. As she pulled away, she pulled off her shirt, leaving herself bare to him. He looked up at her with a mix of reverence and lust, his hands slowly caressing the curves of her body. The last of her clothing was discarded when she kicked aside her panties. This was Evelyn’s favorite part. The moment when there was nothing left between them. All the troubles of the world seemed to melt away and it was only the two of them. No secrets, no doubt, no judgment. Only love.

He smiled up at her, “you are so beautiful.”

She couldn’t help but giggle as she leaned down and claimed his lips. His hands found her breasts, and he rolled the soft flesh beneath his fingers. Her skin felt as if it were on fire. The need for him inside of her was growing, and she positioned herself over his dick. Slowly she slid down his thick length, and she moaned at how filled she was.

“I love your cock, Malcolm,” she moaned as she began shifting on top of him. 

He groaned beneath her, “your tight pussy is amazing.”

With his hands on her hips, they settled into a steady rhythm. Evelyn could feel herself approaching the edge, “fuck me hard, Malcolm,” she gasped.

Their paces increased and Evelyn couldn’t keep quiet. Her cries started out soft, but increased in volume as Danse thrust harder up into her. “Oh fuck!” she cried as she tossed her head back and went over the edge. She leaned forward riding out the waves of her orgasm. With several hard thrusts Danse too reached his climaxed. Evelyn smiled as she felt him empty inside her.

Sliding off his softening cock, she curled up against him. His strong arms wrapped proactively around her. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was home.


	8. Minuteman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse heads out on his first mission with the Minutemen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
> I am so sorry about my absence! My computer forgot what a hard drive was and pooped out on me. Thankfully, it was only the cable that needed fixing and the hard drive is still in good shape. A couple weeks and a hundred dollars later, I'm back!
> 
> Let's get back and see what happens to dear ol' Danse. As usual, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing from you. Thanks for your patience and support.

The Minutemen troop moved out shortly after dawn. Saying goodbye to Evelyn had been far more difficult than Danse had expected it to be. They had spent the last eight months together and had been inseparable for most of that time. He had come to rely on her, more than he cared to admit to anyone. She had become the immovable center of his world. The line that kept him tethered in reality after his very existence, his very being, had been called into question. Everything he’d known, everything he was, it was all gone now. All that was left was Evelyn. 

Fortunately, Evelyn had her own experiences with life altering scenarios and could relate to Danse in a way no one else could. She hadn’t pushed, let him move at his own pace as he processed these new truths. Instead, she told him of her old life and everything she’d lost. She also told him everything she had gained. This new world was strange and dark, but she spoke of hope and light as if it was as common as the air they breathed. Maybe one day he could learn to see things as she did.

In the mean time Danse was glad to be doing something again. Scorpion Company was heading south to aid a settlement under raider threat. Apparently, a group of raiders had settled in nearby and had kidnapped a settler to ransom with. The raiders were unaware however that the settlement was under the protection Minutemen, so they would be in for more than they bargained for.

The troop headed southeast and Danse eyed his new companions. They had been introduced briefly before they headed out this morning, but he knew little more than their names. First there were the brothers Dallin and Kian. Dallin had a sniper rifle slung over his shoulder, while the younger Kian seemed to favor a combat shotgun. Danse also noticed each had a matching 10mm strapped to his hip. Their tech and lock expert was a young woman named Hannah, but everyone called her Pick. She carried an assault rifle that almost seemed too big for the youngest member of the team. The last member of the group was the leader, Ben. An older man, worn down and hardened by the wasteland, he struck Danse as a straight shooter on and off the battlefield. 

As they traveled, the group conversed comfortably. Danse said little as they walked, as he was never great at making conversation. Instead, he listened. For a while at least. His thoughts eventually drifted back to Evelyn. He wondered if she had made it to the Institute and what sort of mission she would be headed out on next. He wished he could be with her watching her back, but he knew he would only endanger her. Her path would cross with the Brotherhood soon, and it was best for the both of them if they were apart. The red bandanna around his neck felt heavy. She had given it to him this morning before leaving, as little something to keep her close. It still smelled…

“You’re a quiet one, Malcolm,” the words barely registered, “Malcolm?” Dallin jarred Danse from his thoughts.

“Huh?” Danse tired to get a hold on the situation. He wasn’t used to going by his first name. Everyone was staring at him, causing the former Paladin to shift uncomfortably as they walked.

“I just said, you’re pretty quiet is all,” Dallin repeated.

“I prefer action to words,” Danse said finally.

“Can’t argue with that,” Ben shrugged.

“Were you a merc?” Dallin pressed.

“No,” Danse deflected, not wanting answer questions.

“Well, then how do know the General? You two seemed pretty friendly,” Dallin urged.

Danse tried to find the words to get Dallin to shut it. The Minutemen had no idea who he was and he preferred to keep it that way. Thankfully before he could say anything stupid, Pick came to his rescue, “leave him alone, Dallin. That’s none of your business.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to unravel the mystery that is Malcolm,” Dallin held up his hands in mock defense.

The conversation thankfully moved onto other topics, before they settled into steady silence. They reached Finch Farm before nightfall. As soon as they entered the makeshift settlement, Ben sought out the source of the distress call. Danse stood awkwardly apart from the others while Ben learned more about the mission at hand.  
When Ben returned he relayed the information from the settler, “the raiders are holed up in an old smelting factory. There’s about a dozen of them and only five of us. Now we can either pay the ransom on behalf of the Finches here, or we can try to work our way in and stage a rescue.”

“What sort of defenses are we up against?” Kian asked.

“Apparently the General came through a while back and cleared out the old group that had laid claim to the place. Called themselves Forgers,” Ben explained. “It seems these are the run of the mill raiders with a couple watch platforms and pipe pistols.”

“We should scout the place out before making a decision,” Dallin added.

The old smelter was a short hike to the north. Pick and Kian stayed behind with the settlers, while Danse, Ben, and Dallin went to scope out what they were up against. Taking cover behind a rock formation atop a nearby hill, the trio took in the view of the factory courtyard. Danse couldn’t help but feel exposed without his power armor. His new metal armor did little to reassure him as he gripped his laser rifle tighter. Sure he was faster and more agile without the tin can, as Evelyn called it, but he was never one for sneaking. He had become used to shooting first and asking questions later.

“There’s only a few of them out front,” Ben noted.

Dallin looked through the scope of his sniper rifle, “looks like a pipe pistol, a hunting rifle, and a shot gun. Not the best outfitted group of raiders I’ve seen. We can take ‘em.”

“If you pick them off from here, Dallin, we could come in from the south with little difficulty,” Danse gave his assessment.

“Easy as pie,” Ben smiled. “Let’s get back to the others.”

They headed back to the farm and informed Kian and Pick of their plan. After rest for a few hours, they would attack shortly before dawn and catch the raiders by surprise. In the mean time, they spread out their bed rolls around the fire and settled down for the night.

Danse took this opportunity to inspect his laser rifle. Pick sat down beside him and watched him as he worked. The others talked amongst themselves, but Pick just silently watch him as he made his adjustments. It wasn’t till he was finished that she said something.

“You were part of the Brotherhood of Steel weren’t you?” she asked quietly.

Danse looked up to make sure no one had heard her, but the others were caught up in some story Ben was telling. “Once upon a time,” Danse admitted to her. “Is it really that obvious?”  
“You carry yourself like a military man, but you don’t strike me as merc or common soldier. Plus, that laser rifle is standard Brotherhood issue. I just thought people were Brotherhood for life or something. They seem to take themselves pretty seriously,” Pick said calmly.

Danse couldn’t help but laugh a bit at her observation.

“So what happened?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” he danced around the question.

“Why did you leave?”

“I didn’t exactly fit the mold. I gave them ten years of service, but that means nothing if you don’t completely conform to Brotherhood’s requirements. Even if you have no control over it,” Danse couldn’t hide the anger in voice. He still believed in what the Brotherhood stood for, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel betrayed.

“Well I’m glad you’re here,” she smiled before getting up and joining the others.

Danse wasn’t quite sure to make of the conversation, but he felt better about being with the company. He listened to the others swap stories before everyone finally heading off to sleep. 

They woke before sunrise, groggy but eager. Except for Kian, who practically had to dragged out of his bed roll by his brother. After a going over the plan one final time, the company made their way to the old factory. They gave Dallin time to set up to the northwest. 

Two of the raiders on watch went down quietly, but Dallin couldn’t cut down the third before he raised the alarm. Danse lead the others as they rushed the courtyard. There was no time for the sleepy raiders to get a handle on the situation. Five raiders rushed out of the old building right into their line of fire. 

“Like shooting fish in a barrel,” Kian exclaimed as dropped another raider with a blast from his shotgun. 

Pick stuck mostly to cover, but held her own with her assault rifle. She had Danse worried for a moment as an injured raider snuck up behind her, but she turned just in time to dispatch the fiend.

With the courtyard cleared, Ben signaled to Dallin to watch their backs. They found the doors to the factory were locked, but that did little to deter Pick with her bobby pins. The little blonde smiled at her handy work, opening the door for the men. 

Filing in, they heard the raiders arguing. The door shut loudly behind them. “They’re inside! Take them out,” came the raiders’ cry.

The factory was huge. Giant smelting vats that had been long since abandoned divided the vast room. Two walkways on either side was the only pathway forward. Silently they split up with Ben and Pick taking the right walkway, and Danse up the left with Kian. They made short work of two raiders that basically threw themselves into their sights. 

As they made their way closer to end of the room, a crazed raider threw himself out from behind an old vat. Catching them off guard, the raider wrestled Kian to the ground trying to relieve him of his shotgun. With a few short blasts from Danse’s laser rifle, the raider slumped over.

“Thanks,” Kian breathed after they heaved the raider’s body off of him.

“Anytime,” Danse assured him, extending his hand to help him up.

Continuing on, they didn’t met any more resistance. They rounded a corner to an old office and found their kidnapped settler. A teenage girl had been tied up, a piece of duct tape across her mouth to silence her. To their surprise there was another captive beside her.

Kian began working on the girl’s binds while Danse assessed the other captive. He was a young man, with a gash above his right brow, but seemed otherwise unharmed. His hair had been buzzed close to the skin and he looked up at Danse with wide brown eyes, as if in disbelieve. Danse pulled off the duct tape covering his lips.

“Paladin Danse?” he whispered in shock.

Danse took a few steps back. This was not a good sign. Ben arrived a moment later with Pick and immediately took noticed of the tension. Outside, Danse could hear the whirl of approaching vertibird blades. 

Danse looked to the others, “we have company.”


	9. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn learns of what happened on Danse's mission and sets out to rescue the man she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> This chapter is kind of short and to be honest I kind of struggled with it. I don't always have a set plan when I write and I kind of let the characters take me along with them. Anyway, here it is. Thanks for reading!

After returning from her mission with X6-88, Evelyn settled in for the night. The Institute during its night cycle was eerily quiet. Laying in her quarters her thoughts turned to Danse. She wondered how his mission with the Minutemen was going and tried to ignore how empty the bed felt without him.

The mission with X6-88 had been unsettling. They had been sent to retrieve a rogue Synth that had taken over a band of raiders. After fighting their way through throngs of crazed raiders, all it had taken was a single phrase from the Courser to deactivate and reset the Synth. It was strange to see what was seemingly a man collapse at the drop of hat. She couldn't suppress the worry that Danse could also share the same fate, that someone could just waltz up and knock him out cold with a few words. The thought was terrifying for Evelyn. Then there was the Courser itself, X6-88. He was so unfeeling and monotone, making it painfully obvious he wasn’t quite human. 

While walking through the Institute she could feel the eyes of the countless other Synths on her. They reminded her of the Synths from the Railroad and others she had met. Yet here, they were somehow trapped. As if they were trying to hide their true nature from their creators. It made her wonder where the line between man and machine truly was.

Eventually sleep claimed her troubled mind, but Evelyn found no peace in her dreams. Instead she was plagued by nightmares. Twisted images of Nate telling her she had failed their son and left him to die, had almost become common place to her in her dreams. This time was different.

Elder Maxson stood on the observation deck of warped Prydwen. In her dreams, the walls were black, and lined by countless holotags of fallen Brotherhood soldiers. Every step she took towards Maxson seemed to take hours. His back was to her, and he seemed unbothered by her laborious approach. 

Suddenly she was right behind him. The Elder muttered to himself, but Evelyn couldn’t make out what he said. His voice just seemed wrong. She reached out and he turned towards her. Only, it wasn’t Maxson who faced her now, it was Danse.

“You betrayed us all,” the venom in Danse’s voice sent shivers down her spine. “The Commonwealth burns because of you.”

Evelyn was frozen to the spot, unable to speak or move. Danse stepped out of her line of sight and she looked out of the observation windows. The entirety of the Commonwealth was engulfed in flames. Black smoke billowed up and blocked her view. Her heart sank in horror at the destruction. Suddenly her knees gave out, and she heard the cock of gun as she hit the deck.

“This is your fault,” Danse snarled. “You let the Institute destroy it all.”

“Danse, I didn’t…” she looked into the barrel of gun and the man she loved was pulling the trigger.

Evelyn woke with a start, tears already flowed over her burning cheeks. She reached out for Danse, but then remembered where she was. Danse wasn’t there. Wiping away her tears, Evelyn sat up in her bed. Her stomach turned over on itself as a wave nausea engulfed her. Leaping out of bed she bolted to the nearby bathroom. Thankfully, she made it to the toilet in time before vomiting.

Sitting down on the cold floor, the nightmare from the night before faded away with her sickness. All that was left was the need to leave and see Danse. She needed to make sure he was alright. Turning on the shower, she decided to let the water wash away the rest of her worries. 

After cleaning up and dressing for the day she sought out her son. She found him in his apartment, mulling over the screen of a computer terminal.

“It seems like we’re both morning people,” she smiled as he looked up at her.

“So it would seem,” Shaun greeted her. “What brings you here?”

“Just saying goodbye before I head back out,” she tried to sound casual.

“Of course,” he nodded. The air was suddenly tense with unsaid words.

“I guess I’ll see you soon. I’m long overdue in reporting to Brotherhood,” She turned to leave.

“Wait, Mother,” Shaun stopped her.

Evelyn turned to see Shaun had stood up and was reaching out to her, “yes?”

“What was he like? My father. I’ve read the reports, but there isn’t much there.” He rubbed at the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed for asking.

“He was kind and smart,” Evelyn started, “and stubborn. I tried to talk him out of signing up for the army, but when he set out to do something there was no stopping him. There was always a right way and a wrong way, and he always stuck with convictions.”

Shaun nodded slowly, taking in her words.

“He loved you, Shaun,” Evelyn continued. “The day you were born… I don’t think I’d ever seen him so happy. When he came back from the war, he was different. But when he held you, I could see the light return to his eyes. He held you… tried to protect you to the very end.”

Evelyn tried to hold back the tears at the thought. The memories would always be painful, but she felt it was important for Shaun to know what happened from her perspective. 

“Of course,” he said flatly. There was no need for more explanation. They both knew the rest of the story. Nate was murdered for refusing to hand over Shaun to two strangers after two centuries in a cryropod.

“I wish the situation had been handled… differently,” Shaun admitted. “His death was needless and unwarranted. The Institute has good people, who mean well, but sometimes I feel we have become a little too disconnected from the outside world.”

“Will things change?” Evelyn asked.

“Not in my lifetime,” Shaun said sadly, “but perhaps in yours.”

Evelyn didn’t quite know how to respond. Instead, she ignored the feeling of foreboding in her stomach and bid a final farewell to her son. 

* * * * *

Evelyn was pleased to see how far Finch Farm had come in the time she had been away. Since dealing with those Forgers nearly a year ago, the farm had grown from a single-family homestead to supporting a small community. At least five new homes now dotted the landscape, each with their own plot of land. A few shops had even opened up in a makeshift market area.

After exploring the new settlement, Evelyn finally found the Minutemen she was looking for. Only none of them would look at her. Danse was nowhere to be seen.

“General,” one of them finally approached her.

“Ben,” Evelyn greeted him was her stomach was sinking in apprehension. “Where’s Malcolm.”

“There was a situation,” he said calmly.

Evelyn’s heart skipped a beat, “where is he?” She tried to not sound desperate. 

“We dealt with the raiders,” Ben continued, “but they had another captive. Some Brotherhood scribe was captured along with our settler. The brotherhood showed up shortly after we took care of those raiders.”

“I thought they were going to kill us,” Kian said from his seat. “Those guys were ready to take us all out as soon as they saw him, but Malcolm talked them down. Just stepped in between us and them. Then they just took him.”

“And you just let them?” Evelyn couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“We didn’t have a choice,” Ben insisted. “There were eight of them, and heavily armed.”

Evelyn had heard enough, she turned and headed towards an open field outside the settlement. 

“Where are you going, General?” Ben called after her.

“I’m going after him,” she kept walking.

A hand took hers, halting Evelyn in her tracks. She turned to see Pick’s hazel eyes looking into her own. “Let us help, General.”

“I say let them have him,” Dallin interrupted. “The Brotherhood of Steel isn’t a group you should mess with. 

“Well they should know not to mess with the Minutemen,” Kian argued. “He saved my life, and saved all of us from those Brotherhood soldiers. He’s a Minuteman and we take care of our own.” He stared down his older brother who just shrugged him off.

“We’re with you, General, just say the word,” Ben looked to Evelyn.

“Thanks, but I can take care of this,” Evelyn assured them. “Head to the Castle. I’ll radio if I need backup.” She turned from the group and continued out into the open field. The only chance she had of getting Danse out alive was to speak to Arthur. Only now he knew that she had lied about Danse’s execution, her return probably wouldn’t be welcomed with open arms.

She pulled the pin on the Virtibird signal grenade and waited. It wasn’t long before the familiar hum approached. The Viritibird set down and Evelyn climbed aboard.

“Welcome back, Paladin,” the pilot shouted over the noise of the engines. “Elder Maxson is waiting for you.”

“I’m sure he is,” Evelyn muttered to herself as they lifted off.


	10. Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hearing is held to determine the fate of Danse and Evelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a BIG chapter! Maybe not in length, but in the things going on. Hopefully it's not too much. Thanks again for all the Kudos and comments. Without further ado, here's chapter ten!

The Brotherhood had not executed Danse immediately, much to the former Paladin’s surprise. Instead, they had thrown him in a makeshift cell in the lower levels of the Prydwen. Danse knew there was no escaping his fate this time. There was no way the Brotherhood would let him leave alive, and he hoped Evelyn had the sense to get as far away as possible. To say Maxson was angry was a gross understatement of his current state of fury.

Danse had all but resigned himself to his fate when an old friend came to see him.

“Come to say your goodbyes, Haylen?” Danse asked evenly.

“Don’t say shit like that,” Haylen scowled the bars at him. “Nothing’s decided yet.”

“You can’t actually believe Maxson would let walk away from this,” Danse was already beginning to get frustrated.

“You’re missing the bigger picture here Danse,” the scribe sighed. “There are people here who still care about what happens to you. People who would still believe in you. You should have seen the Prydwen when the news of your death came in.”

“But I’m…”

“But nothing!” It was Haylen’s turn to be upset. “Maxson is a fool if he believes he can just toss you aside with no repercussions. And you are fool to just accept his judgement.”

“I would not have the Brotherhood divided over me,” Danse breathed.

“It’s too late for that Danse. Paladin Carson is already in route. There are people who still care about what happens to you.” Haylen’s eyes bore into him. He hated when she looked at him like that, it was like she could see right through him.

“What would you have me do? Maxson wants to make an example out of me,” Danse spat.

“Then be an example. Show him that you are more than what he believes you to be. Show him that being a synth doesn’t mean you’re not good a good soldier. Show him that you were and still are the man we’ve come to know and respect.”

Danse just looked at her, unsure of how he could convince Arthur Maxson, of all people, that he was still the same man he had always been.

“You’re not alone Danse,” Haylen said as she left Danse to think over what she had said.

* * * * *

Evelyn wasn’t allowed to see Danse when she arrived on the Prydwen. Instead, she was confined to her quarters until Maxson felt like seeing her. In the meantime she had a few questions for the Prydwen’s chief medical officer, Knight Captain Cade.

“So there’s nothing in the Paladin’s medical records to suggest he’s a synth?” Evelyn clarified.

“Aside from the DNA match, not that I’ve been able to determine,” Cade noted. “I’ve patched that man up more times than I can count and never once did I come across anything to suggest he was anything less than human.”

“Would you be willing to share that information with Elder Maxson?”

“The information is freely available to the Elder at any time,” Cade said clearly not wanting to commit to a face to face confrontation with the young Elder.

“I need you to deliver the information to him,” Evelyn urged, “it would mean more coming from you.”

The doctor sighed, “I try not to involve myself too heavily in these matters, but I’ve always respected Danse. If you think it will help, then I will, but the Elder is a man with strong convictions.”

“Thank you,” Evelyn felt like she could hug the man.

“Of course. Is there anything else I can do?”

“There is actually.”

* * * * *

The following morning Danse was finally brought before Maxson. Evelyn was already there on the observation deck, flanked by her own guard in full power armor. Lancer Captain Kells stood by clearly disgruntled Elder Maxson. A few other off-duty Knights and squires lined the deck, curious to see how this hearing played out. Danse spotted Scribe Haylen in the crowd, anxiously watching his approach. 

Evelyn looked to Danse, their eyes met for a moment. She nodded at him, trying in some small way to reassure him things would turn out alright, even if her own heart was heavy with dread.

Captain Kells opened the hearing with reading the charges, a long list including insubordination, desertion, and possession of prohibited technology. Danse nearly laughed at the final charge, as if he had any choice in who he was. 

Next came Maxson’s speech, “Brothers and Sisters, before us today is an example of the worst humanity has to offer, a disloyal liar and a perversion of technology and nature.” His voice echoed throughout the Prydwen, venom dripping from every word. “The Brotherhood has long stood to protect humanity from such disgrace. Today, we get the truth. Today, we establish justice.”

Danse couldn’t listen any longer. He could hardly believe that even a few months ago he held the same beliefs as the Elder. It had taken time, but Danse was beginning to see things differently. Now he had to hope that they could convince Maxson to do the same.

“Paladin Carson, what do you have to say in your defense?” Captain Kells brought Danse back to reality. He watched in silent trepidation as Evelyn stepped forward to finally share her side of recent events. The eyes of everyone in the room were now focused on her. Danse knew this would be the only opportunity to share the truth. 

“Paladin Danse has served the Brotherhood for over ten years, and in that time his loyalty has never been called into question. Yet, when it was discovered that he was a synth Elder Maxson was willing to toss him aside without a second thought. I was ordered to execute Paladin Danse, without an investigation or trial. If there is any inhumanity in this room, then it lies within Elder Maxson.” Evelyn’s words rang strong and sure in the air. Danse worried that calling out Maxson wasn’t the wisest of tactics, but he trusted she knew what she was doing.

“Would you truly expect me to let a Institute spy escape?” Maxson growled. “His personal knowledge of the Brotherhood could be turned against us. The Institute would have used him against the Brotherhood. There was no time for hesitation.”

“You’ve had me investigating the Institute for months now,” Evelyn continued. “Believe me when I say you do not have the whole picture.” She explained the motives behind the Institute’s synth project and how desperately misguided the scientists had become. However, she still believed there was still hope for the future and Institute was not the boogeyman everyone thought it to be.

Then came the matter of Danse himself. With his synth component inactive and the fact that he was an earlier generation, Evelyn argued he was as human anyone in the room. Cade supported her argument in the scientific sense, confirming he had no inhuman abnormalities aside from the non-functional component.

Halyen and Knight Rhys also spoke highly of Danse. Each given time to share their experience under the Paladin’s command. Though it was Haylen’s words that really moved Danse.

“Paladin Danse has saved my life on more than one occasion,” Haylen’s voice was sure. “He brought me into the Brotherhood and showed me what it means to be part of team, a family. He taught me that the Brotherhood of Steel stands for honor and justice. I’ve begun to wonder if that’s still true. Danse represents the best of us, and I would follow him to the ends of the earth.” She went on to share several stories of Danse's bravery and loyalty in the line of duty.

Never had so many spoken on Danse’s behalf with such passion. There were no words for him to express the pride and gratitude within him. In his mind, it didn’t really matter how this hearing turned out. What had been said today was enough to shake the Brotherhood faction to its very core. Still, Danse hoped their words were enough to convince Maxson to let him live. 

Finally Danse was given the chance to say his peace. He stood before Maxson, Kells, and Quinlan, his head held high. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he clenched his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. Over the years he had marching into countless battles without a second thought, but this was different. He was at the mercy of his superiors and completely vulnerable. There was nothing he could do, but breathe and speak. 

Taking a steadying breath, he finally began. “In all my years, I never once thought I was anything but human. When I learned the truth… I thought my life was over. Everything I thought I was, it felt like a giant lie.” 

He looked directly to Maxson, “but, who I am and I what I feel is real. When I watched my fellow brothers and sisters fall in battle, I felt sorrow. When we emerged victorious over an enemy of the Brotherhood, I felt pride. When I look at Evelyn,” he turned to her, “I feel love. That is as real as it has ever been.”

Danse looked back to Maxson who stood stoically, clearly torn, “do as you will Arthur. I know who I am.”

Maxson said nothing. Instead Captain Kells adjourned the hearing saying the commanding officers would deliberate and render judgment the following day. Danse was lead away before Evelyn had the chance to stop them. As he was escorted away, Danse turned one last time and smiled.

* * * * * 

Evelyn waited anxiously in her quarters. Every minute seemed like hours, especially in this room surrounded by so many memories. The room had once belonged to Danse and the two had spent countless hours here drinking and talking after missions. The memories of their confessions and their first kiss replayed over and over in her mind. It was funny how simple things had seemed then.

After what seemed like an eternity, her door was opened. A young scribe stood in her doorway, “Elder Maxson wants to see you,” he instructed. Evelyn followed silently, wondering what Maxson wanted with her. It was evening, and judgment would not be passed until the next morning.

Evelyn was lead to Maxson's quarters, where the Elder dismissed the young the scribe and shut the metal door behind him. To Evelyn’s surprise, this wasn’t the ever brooding Elder Maxson she had come to know. The man before her seemed almost distressed.

Maxson slumped down in the chair behind his desk. “Sit,” he motioned to the chair across from him. She took a seat, but was a bit confused by his change in demeanor.

Pouring himself a drink Maxson settled in. “Before any of this goes any further, I just wanted you to know that I never wanted any of this to happen. I’ve known Danse for years and considered him a friend. Believe it or not, I was actually kind of relieved when I learned he was still alive.”

“Then why go through with all of this?” Evelyn asked puzzled.

“Danse may be my friend, but I have an entire army to look after. I meant every word I said out there today, Danse being a synth could have compromised the entire Brotherhood. I had to act swiftly, without the complications of personal feelings.” His words weren't harsh, but matter of fact. It was clear he was under a lot of stress.

Seeing Maxson like this was strange. This wasn’t the looming hulk of an Elder that demanded the respect of everyone under his command. This was Arthur Maxson, the young man thrust into a position of power he never truly wanted.

“I need to know, Evelyn, if the Institute could use Danse against us even if it was against his will. I need proof,” Maxson leaned intently into his desk.

Evelyn thought for a moment. “The factory reset code,” she muttered.

“What?” Maxson didn’t quite understand.

“Every operational synth has a factory reset code,” Evelyn explained. “It’s a fail safe for the Institute to reset and deactivate any synth. If it doesn’t work on Danse then the Institute would no more power over him than any other soldier.” 

“Then I believe we have out solution,” Maxson dank deeply from his glass.

“But if it works, everything that Danse is, who he is will be gone,” Evelyn knew the idea was ludicrous. 

“Then either way, the problem is resolved,” he concluded.

Evelyn’s heart sank as she got up to leave.

“Knight Captain Cade informed me privately of your condition,” Maxson stopped her in her tracks. “He felt it was necessary due to the circumstances. I must ask, is it his?”

Evelyn turned to face him, “yes, it is.”

Maxson nodded gruffly considering her confirmation. “You are free to move about the Prydwen. I suspect that you wish to speak with Danse.”

“Thank you Arthur,” Evelyn said quietly before she turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, oh man! This chapter was quite the monster. I really hope you enjoyed it. If you did (or didn't) leave me a comment. I love getting feedback. Thanks for reading!


	11. Codes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn shares the news with Danse.

The short walk to Danse’s cell seemed an impossible journey. Evelyn’s hands were shaking, and her heart felt like it was going to stop at any moment. She had no idea how explain anything. Not when Danse’s death was a very real possibility. The stares of the other Brotherhood soldiers didn’t faze her. She just needed to get to Danse, everything else would fall into place.

“Evelyn,” Danse crossed to the bars of his cell as soon as she came into view.

Before she spoke she turned to the guard outside his cell, “leave us,” she barked.

“I have orders,” the guard began.

“Then fallow them from over there,” she pointed firmly to a pile of crates about ten feet away. She filled her eyes with as much menace as she could manage, and it worked. The guard slinked away, but still kept a close eye on them. She knew the distance wouldn’t provide them any more privacy, but she didn’t want to share this news with a Brotherhood brute scowling over her shoulder. 

“What are you doing here?” Danse was surprised to see her. 

“Well, I have news,” she stopped not sure where to begin.

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere,” Danse’s joke fell a bit flat, but Evelyn smiled a bit anyway.

“I just spoke to Maxson,” she finally said.

“And?”

“If we can convince him the Institute has no power over you, it may just convince him to let you go.”

Danse sighed with relief.

“But…” Evelyn continued, “there’s only one way to do that and it may end up… resetting you.”

Danse stiffened, “you mean it could kill me.”

“Yes,” Evelyn fought back tears at the thought. “There’s a reset code in the Institute data, and when you hear it you’ll… just, but I don’t think it’ll work. Your component isn’t even working,” Evelyn began rambling as the tears began to fall.

Danse reached through the bars and took her hand, quietly trying to sooth her.

“This isn’t how it was supposed to go,” she cried.

“But this is the way things are,” Danse’s voice was calm, “everything will okay, Evelyn.”

She spent a few moments collecting herself. After wiping away her tears and few calming breaths, she continued, “there’s more.” Danse seemed to brace himself, and Evelyn held tightly to his hand.

“I’m pregnant, Malcolm,” she tried to say as steadily as possible. “You’re going to be a dad.”

Danse’s eyes went wide, “what?” it was little more than a whisper. He let go of her hand, Evelyn couldn’t tell if it was shock or horror in his eyes. He backed away from his cell’s door, and sank slowly onto the only furniture in the room, an old cot.

After a few minutes, Evelyn felt like her heart might burst, “say something, Malcolm.”

“I don’t know what to say,” he ran his hands through his hair, trying to keep his emotions in check. He stood up, but there was no room for him to pace. Suddenly, he let out a roar of a yell as his fist connected with the metal wall. "Fuck!" he yelled, clutching his hand.

Evelyn jumped back in surprise. The nearby guard responded to the outburst by ushering Evelyn away. Tears blurred her vision as she was lead away. Turning one last time she saw Danse standing at his cell door, a look of utter defeat on his face.

The guard left her in the commissary, where Scribe Haylen found her a few minutes later. Evelyn sat quietly at an empty table, replaying Danse's reaction over and over in her head.

"You alright," Haylen asked pulling up a chair.

"Yes," Evelyn snapped. 

"Sorry," Haylen smirked, "I don't believe you. What happened?"

Evelyn sighed, trying to keep herself together. She didn't want to start crying again. "Well, I just told Mal... I mean Danse that he may or may not die tomorrow."

"I guess that didn't go over well."

"Oh, that part was fine. He didn't seem too upset over the whole death thing. He sorta lost it at the 'dad' part."

"You mean..." Haylen's eyes were wide with the realization.

"Yep. He had the right to know, and well, he didn't take it well," Evelyn's stomach turned at the thought. They had never really spoken about children and the news was probably too much right now. "I shouldn't have told him. I should have waited."

"No, you did the right thing. Come on," Haylen stood up, "you should get some rest."

* * * * *

After his outburst, Danse sat in his cell in complete silence. The regret had set in as soon as he saw Evelyn’s face. The added pain in his hand also served as a reminder of his stupidity. He had no idea where it had all come from, only that he had handled the news in the worst way possible. The fear in Evelyn’s eyes had immediately brought him back to reality, and it all weighed heavily on his shoulders.

Evelyn was right, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be happy, excited even. Only, he was afraid. Forget the imminent possibility of his death, he had no experience with children or being a father. He should be out there with Evelyn trying to work this out, but he was stuck in this damn cell. 

The hours passed slowly, and all Danse wanted to do was apologize. Instead he was stuck down here with his thoughts and his fears. He hardly registered when the door opened in the early hours of the morning.

He was lead to Maxson’s office. The Prydwen was quiet and mostly deserted as many of the staff were either asleep or attending to their duties. Maxson, Kells, Quinlan, Cade, and Evelyn were waiting for him when he arrived. 

“I trust you’ve been informed of the situation, “ Maxson’s voice sounded as tired as he looked.

Danse looked over at Evelyn, who just stared at the floor. “I have,” he grumbled.

“Then let’s get started,” Maxson seemed eager to have this over and done with. “Proctor Quinlan, you have the code?”

“Yes,” the Head Scribe held a file in his hand. He opened it.

“Wait,” Evelyn called, “let me read it.”

Quinlan looked to Maxson who only nodded. The Proctor handed Evelyn the file, and she held it in her shaking hands.

“Evelyn,” Danse said gently, “you don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do,” she said quietly.

Danse was secretly glad it was her reading it, and not one of the others. “I’m sorry about before. I love you, Evelyn.”

Evelyn nodded, ”I love you too.” 

He watched her, as if trying to memorize the way she looked. The dark red of her hair, her sea green eyes, the soft point of her nose, and the curve of her lips. If she was going to be the last thing he saw, then he was a lucky man indeed.

“Are you ready?” Evelyn tried to steady herself as she opened the file.

Danse nodded, and Evelyn looked down at the page before her. Closing his eyes, Evelyn began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short, but that's how it felt it needed to be. Hopefully that makes sense.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again everyone! I love your comments and kudos. Thanks for going on this journey with me!


	12. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn reads the reset code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this chapter! Please! It's short, but it is what it is. I'm also very emotionally tied up in this story. 
> 
> I should probably let you read now. Please don't hate me...

“M7-97 initialize factory reset,” Evelyn’s words seemed to echo, “Authorization, Beta five Delta Foxtrot three Recon.”

Slowly Danse opened his eyes, “that wasn’t so bad.” As he spoke a small dribble of blood came out of his nose.

“Danse, your nose,” Evelyn reached for him, but before she could get to him he let out a blood curdling yell as he collapsed to the ground clutching his head.

Evelyn and Cade were at his side in an instant as the other leaders stood by, helpless. Danse’s dark eyes were wide, horrified, before they rolled back into his head. 

“Malcolm!” Evelyn screamed as Danse’s body began to convulse.

“What’s happening?” Maxson demanded.

“I don’t know! This isn’t supposed to happen,” Evelyn cried.

“We need to get him to the med bay,” Cade took control of the situation, “but he has to ride out the seizure. We’ll do more harm than good if we try to move him now.”

The seizure lasted another agonizing minute, but eventually the convulsions slowed and his breathing steadied. Cade looked him over, trying to get him to respond with no luck. With help from Captain Kells, Danse was moved to the med bay.

“I need to know everything about this implant,” Cade asked Evelyn after they settled Danse into a bed. 

“I-it’s an older model. He’s the only known survivor with one,” Evelyn recalled through her panic. “The Institute scientists said all the other children suffered… severe side effects. His has been inactive for decades.”

Cade thought for a moment, “you must have reset the component with the code, and turned it on. The electrical stimulation must have triggered the seizure.” As Cade hypothesized, Danse was gripped by another round of convulsions. There was nothing they could do, but hope he would pull through. 

“We need to turn off that component, it’s killing him," Cade warned. "I think I have an idea.”

* * * * *

Falling. Death felt like falling. Or so Danse thought. There was no other explanation for what he was feeling. The more he thought about it the less he understood. Thoughts became jumbled and confused, before turning into strange sensations. Almost like a physical memory. Then there was falling, into darkness.

He remembered, or maybe he felt, her screams. The face of a beautiful woman screaming for him before he started falling. She had disappeared into the darkness. He felt like he should know her, like he needed to know her. Only every time he tried to remember, tried to feel, it would slip away into the shadows. Letting him fall into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. The inspiration came and I had to go with it. Hopefully I can keep you guys around for another chapter. I promise no cliffhanger on the next one! 
> 
> Thank you all for your support, comments, and kudos! 3000+ and 150+ Kudos. I love you guys! Again, please don't hate me!


	13. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse stabilizes, but things are no longer the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Finally!
> 
> Sorry, I've been busier than expected the last few days. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hopefully, this shall sooth the soul of any traumatized reader.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for all the support. Enjoy!

Hand me that emitter right there,” Cade commanded pointing to a small black box. 

Evelyn lunged for the counted and grabbed the unassuming item. She would have thrown it to the doctor had she not been worried that this was the only tool in the room that could save Danse. Instead she handed it to Cade, as he calmly monitored a still seizing Danse.

Holding the box next to Danse’s head, Cade flipped a switch. The lights flickered for a moment as Danse’s convulsions slowed, then stopped all together. 

“What is that?” Evelyn asked.

“An EMP emitter. Well a small one, used for shutting down troublesome Protectrons and the like. Though it’s only effective at short range,” Cade explained while taking Danse’s vitals. Thankfully, Danse had stabilized and started to come around.

His eyes struggled to open. “Hey, look at me,” Cade urged. “Do you know what your name is?” Danse only managed a few grunts in reply. 

“What year is it?” Cade continued the questioning.

Still no words, Danse settled as if he was about to fall back into unconsciousness. 

“Stay with me,” Cade commanded shining a light into his eyes, “tell me your name.”

“I-it,” he struggled, “what?” he seemed to regain himself a bit more.

“You’re going to be fine, just tell me your name.”

“I don’t… where?”

Evelyn stood by while Cade kept asking him repetitive questions. Gradually, Danse’s focus returned. Danse looked around the room, clearly confused.

“Do you know where you are?” Cade asked for the third time.

“No, I don’t. Who are you?”

“I am Knight Captain Cade, and I’m here to help you. Can you tell me your name?” Cade’s voice was even. There was no sign of frustration as he repeated basic questions over and over.

“It’s… I’m,” Danse struggled to remember, before stating suddenly, “Malcolm. It’s Malcolm.”

Danse took notice of Evelyn in the room, he looked at her strangely trying to piece everything together. She reached out to place her hand on his. He flinched at the contact but didn’t pull away.

“I know you,” he half questioned her.

“You do,” she assured him, a bit worried at his inability to recognize her.

Cade broke the tension between them, “Paladin Carson, you should get some rest. There are some tests I need to run. I will send for you if needed.”

Evelyn could take a hint, the doctor was getting rid of her. The last thing she wanted to do was leave, but she knew she had to trust Cade right now. Besides she had a few choice words for the Elder.

* * * * *

As the hours passed, memories began piecing themselves back together, but they were all jumbled. Danse could remember people, places, and names, but matching them up was proving to be quite the challenge. The following morning the woman, Evelyn, was back. She spoke to the doctor outside the room. They seemed to be arguing, but Cade relented and let her into the room.

He sat on the bed, his legs slung over the side, trying figure out where to go next. Part of him wanted to explore the ship, but the other part of him felt that was a bad idea. Instead he had just stayed put, waiting to leave. 

“How are you doing?” Evelyn asked sitting beside his bed. 

“Fine,” he said shortly. He didn’t have the words to express anything else at the moment. Everything else was a giant muddle of memories that wouldn’t quite take shape. He knew who he was, but beyond that there was little else.

“We’re going home,” she smiled.

Danse was caught up by her appearance. There was something about her eyes, he focused harder trying to figure it out. Her auburn hair was in a messy bun, he remember that he liked seeing it down framing her face. 

“Malcolm?” She asked a bit concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Affirmative,” he said, even though he was far from it. It felt like he had just woken up and was struggling to piece together a fading dream. Except that dream was his entire life. “Where are we going?”

A look of sadness crossed Evelyn’s face. “Home,” she repeated, “to Sanctuary.”

“Of course,” Danse said distantly. The name didn’t ring any bells, but he felt like he could trust her. He had million questions, but decided they could wait for now. All he wanted to do was get out of that room. Following her without another word, they headed to the flight deck.

The Vertibird touched down outside of the settlement. As they approached on foot, things began to fall into place. Crossing the old bridge, memories began flooding back. He had crossed the renovated structure countless times, returning after missions across the Commonwealth. The last time he had set foot here, he had been with a group. A unit of soldiers… Minutemen. 

The settlers had already started on the day’s tasks. Some waved as they entered, a few others rushed to greet them.

“General!” a man called to her, “good to see you’re still in one piece.”

“Just barely, Preston,” Evelyn sighed.

“Welcome back,” he said warmly, “you as well Malcolm. I was at the Castle when your team arrived without you. I’ll send word you’re back, they were about ready to storm that airport to find you.”

Danse didn’t know what to say. Nothing Preston had said made any sense to him, so he just nodded.

“We’re going to head home for a bit Preston. I’ll come find you and fill you in later,” Evelyn said calmly giving no hint towards what had happened over the last few days or Danse’s current condition.

“Of course, General,” Preston smiled before heading off on his normal patrol.

Evelyn ushered Danse away before anyone else could pin them down. As they approached her home, Danse took notice of a suit of power armor outside. He looked it over slowly, studying the insignia. He reached out and touched a gouge on the chest plate. Shrapnel, he thought, it was from the shrapnel of a land mine. 

“You alright?” Evelyn asked.

“This is mine,” he said flat.

“It is,” she smiled coming up behind him. Her small hand reached for his, but he pulled away eying her wearily.

“Sorry,” she apologized sadly. “Old habits die hard, I suppose.”

Danse didn’t say anything at first. She must have meant something to him at some point, but he just couldn’t remember. “All of this is… overwhelming.”

“I know,” Evelyn said, “but I’m here for you Malcolm. We’ll figure this out together.”

“How? I don’t know who you are. I hardly know who I am,” he was getting frustrated. “I’m surrounded by things, by people I feel like I should know, but… I can’t.”

“Please, just give it time,” she said softly tears in her eyes. She reached for him again, but stopped herself.

Danse knew he didn’t have much of a choice. There was nowhere to go but forward. All he could do was hope that the rest, and his past, would fall into place.


	14. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse has the news broken to him for a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the emotional trauma I caused in the last few chapters, I thought it was about time to write something nice. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.
> 
> Thanks for all your continued support. This has been amazing!
> 
> Also, I listen to a lot of music while writing. I came across a song called "Gasoline" by Halsey. You might have heard it, but to me it really captures Danse and his struggle. I don't know. Anyway check it out.

Weeks had passed and it didn’t seem like Danse would regain much more of his memory. Still, Evelyn waited patiently for the man she loved to return to himself. Sometimes she felt that he was still in there, he would look at her the way he used to. With his dark eyes full of admiration, but it would always slip away as quickly as it came. 

Evelyn watched him from the kitchen. Danse sat on the back steps smoking a cigarette, a new habit he’d picked up since returning to Sanctuary. He stared blankly out into the woods, and Evelyn’s heart ached for him. He just seemed so lost. All she wanted to do was lead him back, but she didn’t know how.

There was a soft knock at the front door, calling Evelyn back from her thoughts.

“Hey, Blue,” Piper chimed as Evelyn opened the door.

“Hey, Piper,” Evelyn smiled.

“Mind if I come in?” she asked one foot already in the door, “it’s freezing out there.”

“No problem,” Evelyn relented closing the door.

“Where’s the old tin can?” Piper looked around.

“Out back,” she motioned to the back door.

“How’s he doing?” she asked cautiously.

Evelyn let out a long sigh, “as well as you can expect. Still just remembers bits and pieces.”

“Have you told him, yet?” Piper looked at her sadly.

“No,” her hand flying instinctively to her belly, “he’s already dealing with a lot.”

“What about you then? How are you holding up?”

“Fine,” she tried to mask her emotions.

Piper took her hands in hers, “you can lie to everyone else, Blue, but you can’t lie to me.”

“It’s hard,” Evelyn admitted sitting down on the worn sofa. “Some days are better than others, and sometimes I’m afraid I’ve really lost him.” Tears stung at her eyes, but she fought them back.

“Have you heard from the Brotherhood?” Piper asked sitting down next to her.

“No, and I won’t. I told Maxson that I won’t be back till spring, if at all. Told the Railroad the same thing. Deacon says they have things covered at the moment.” She didn’t mention the Institute, as she knew how much Piper hated the organization. “At least here, I can still call the shots for the Minutemen even if I’m not out in the field.”

“Well, Blue, you know I’m always here to help if you need me. You and little baby Piper,” she smiled, poking gently at Evelyn’s tummy.

Evelyn couldn’t help but laugh, “we’re not naming the baby Piper!”

“Baby?” Danse had appeared from nowhere.

The smiles on the women’s face immediately vanished. “Malcolm,” Evelyn broke the silence that was choking the room.

“Just naming all of our future unborn children!” Piper interrupted, trying desperately to cover for Evelyn. “Just a silly game, we women love to play.”

Danse didn’t buy it, he glowered at her, “what baby?”

Piper looked to her friend, “do you want me to stay?”

“It’s okay, I’ll catch up with you later,” Evelyn assured her.

Piper scampered out the door, giving a reassuring wave to Evelyn as she closed the door behind her. Turning her attention back to Danse, Evelyn crossed the room towards him. She wanted to hug him, be in his arms with him telling her everything was going to be alright. Instead she stood, still as stone, face to face with a man she was little more than a stranger to.

“Malcolm,” she couldn’t resist taking one of his hands in hers. Thankfully, he didn’t pull away. “I’ve given this news to you before, nearly two months ago now. I’m pregnant.”

“And it’s mine?” he asked a bit harshly.

Evelyn braced for an outburst, but none came.

“When were you planning on telling me?” there was anger boiling just beneath the surface.

“I was hoping it would come back to you, or at least more of what we are… what we were.”

Danse pulled away, trying to stay in control. He breathed deeply, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the anger had been replaced with hurt. “I’m just so tired of everyone treating me like I’m made of glass. I hear everyone talking about me, they act like I can’t hear them.”

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to add to everything you’re already going through.”

“How far along are you?” his voice betrayed no emotion, as he stared at the floor.

“About sixteen weeks,” she said meekly, wishing he would look her in the eye.

He tensed and relaxed over and over. Then, he pushed past her out the front door and into the crisp evening air.

* * * * *

Danse didn’t know where he was going, only that he needed out of the house. His head was a mess and he just needed some space. Evelyn didn’t even try to follow him, for which he was grateful.

The night air was cold and he didn’t have a jacket, but he was too proud to retreat over the cold. His feet brought him to the edge of river that marked the boarder of Sanctuary. Shrugging his shoulders against the cold, he sat down on the newly constructed bench. He reached into his shirt pocket for his pack of cigarettes. Placing one between his lips, he realized he didn’t have his lighter. He cursed himself for leaving it on the back step.

“Need a light?” a form materialized from the darkness. The trench coat, worn fedora, and glowing eyes were a dead give away for Nick Valentine.

“Thanks,” Danse muttered as Nick tossed him a lighter.

“Stressed?”

Danse laughed, “you could say that.” He took a long drag of his cigarette.

The old synth sat down beside him, “I’m sure all of this has to be confusing and overwhelming, but I think I might know something that will help. I know the doctor that runs the Memory Den in Goodneighbor. I can’t promise anything, but if anyone can help, it’s her.”

Danse mulled over his proposal, “I’ll, um, have to think about it.”

“Of course, you should probably run it by Evelyn as well. Though I think she’ll be all for it.”

Danse didn’t say anything in response, but there was no tension in the silence.

“She loves you, you know?” Nick chimed in again. “I’ve watched her move heaven and earth for her son. I’m sure she would do the same for you.”

“I know, but thank you,” Danse said.

They chatted for a while longer before Nick finally wandered off into the night. It wasn’t long until Danse followed suit. He wandered home, without encountering another soul.

The house was dark. Heading up the stairs, he walked passed the room he’d been staying in. Standing outside Evelyn’s door, he considered knocking, but he was afraid he’d wake her. Quietly, he opened the door and peered inside. She lay in bed under layers of blankets, moonlight streaming in through the window.

He couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked. Something inside him ached to hold her, but he didn’t know why. Before he could stop himself, he silently slid off his boots and crawled under the covers next to her.

“Malcolm?” she mumbled wearily.

“Yeah,” he confirmed. 

She reached out to him, and this time he didn’t stop her. Her soft hands on his face seemed to sooth all of his worries. He pulled her into his arms and a sense of home rushed through him. Everything about this just felt _right_.

Evelyn’s head rested mere inches from his. Hesitantly his fingers graced the soft flesh of her stomach. “Can I?” he whispered.

“Mhmm,” she hummed and lay flat on her back. She guided his hand over the soft growing rise of her stomach. After a moment, she let go and let him explore on his own.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, “about earlier.”

“Don’t be. I understand,” she breathed deeply.

He didn’t say anything else. Instead he gently lay his head on her abdomen, listening. Evelyn’s hands stroked his head, gently moving her fingers through his hair. For the first time in long time he felt like things were going to be okay.


	15. Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Evelyn travel to Goodneighbor to speak with Dr. Amari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter!
> 
> Here's chapter 15. I can't believe I'm already at 15 chapters. This is madness! This started as a venture into smut writing and turned into this wonderful mess. Thank you all for your support and kind words. I love all of you guys!
> 
> While writing this chapter I was listening a lot to "Dream" by Imagine Dragons. Seems fitting, I think. Anyway, here's the chapter. I'll shut up now.

The trip to Goodneighbor was long and cold. Fall had set in fast, and most mornings they were greeted by a crunchy layer of frost on the ground. The weather served as a reminder that it had been a little over two years since Evelyn left the vault. So much had happened in those two years, it seemed like a lifetime ago that she first stepped foot outside of that god forsaken place.

This journey would probably be Evelyn’s last before the arrival of her child. Her armor was already becoming too small, even after her adjustments. Traveling the Commonwealth in her conditional was ill advised at best. MacCready and Piper agreed to come along for added support, but they wandered off to attend to their own business when they arrived in Goodneighbor. Though, Evelyn had a suspicion they went off to get a room. The pair had become nearly inseparable in the previous weeks. 

Which left Evelyn standing outside the Memory Den with Danse.

“You sure about this?” Evelyn asked softly.

“No,” he grumbled. “But, I’m not sure of much of anything anymore.”

“Well we don’t have to make any decisions now. Let’s go talk to Dr. Amari, and we can go from there,” she assured him.

Danse didn’t waste any more time, pushing open one of the double doors. Irma greeted them warmly as they entered. 

“Evelyn, my dear! It is so nice to see you again,” Irma mused from her usual spot on her velvet throne of a couch.

“Hello, Irma. Just have some business with the doctor,” Evelyn replied.

A look of mock hurt crossed Irma’s face, “well do come visit when you’re finished.”

“Will do,” Evelyn smiled.

“You too handsome,” Irma smirked towards Danse.

Evelyn stifled a giggle at Danse’s reddening cheeks. She urged him towards the back stairs that led to Amari’s office. They found the doctor working at her desk. Her dark hair was pulled back in a neat bun to keep it out of her eyes while she worked. Her white lab coat was as pristine as the rest of her workspace. Everything was neat, organized, and sorted.

“Evelyn, Danse, I’m glad you made it,” she said looking up from her desk.

“I trust you got our message then?” Evelyn asked.

“I did.” She picked up a file, “this is what I’ve complied so far that could be helpful. I have a theory for what caused the seizures and the memory loss. Please sit,” she motioned to a couple chairs in front of her desk.

Amari’s office was stark in comparison to the Memory Den above them. The place was white, floor to ceiling, smelled of sanitizer, and as meticulously organized as Amari's desk.. It reminded Evelyn of the Institute. 

“Do you think you can help?” Evelyn asked.

“Well, I can’t be sure until I see the extent of the damage. Though memories can always be replaced if…”

“No,” Danse interrupted. “There will be no replacing memories.”

“If that is what you wish, but the brain is a delicate organ. Ideally, when your faulty component turned on it damaged the hippocampus, which is responsible for sorting and relaying information related to memory. If we can repair that area, then it should vastly improve your situation.

“Memory, however is tricky, there is no one place our minds store them. If the damage is more widespread, then we may not be able to recover much, if anything. However, we can take memories from another source, a copy, which can help fill in the blanks.”

“My memory. We could use my memory,” Evelyn said excitedly.

“Let’s not get to ahead of ourselves here. I still need to do an examination to know exactly what we’re dealing with here,” Dr. Amari reminded her.

Evelyn looked to Danse who looked extremely uncomfortable, “what are the risks?”

“The risks are minimal, but with your history, there is a risk of another seizure or stroke. To be honest, I have not dealt with a component model as early as yours so it is a bit of an unknown factor.” Dr. Amari didn’t seem daunted, “I am confident you will see improvement following the procedure.”

Danse silently mulled the information over. “I think I need a smoke,” Danse got up abruptly.

Giving the doctor an apologetic look, Evelyn followed him upstairs. He was already lighting up before he made it through the front door. Goodneighbor’s street were dim, the wind chilled Evelyn to the bone. Pulling her coat closer around her, she watched Danse paced in the street. She let him finish his cigarette before approaching him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked gently.

He avoided her eyes.

“Malcolm, talk to me,” she pleaded.

“I’m afraid,” he confessed finally looking at her. “I’m afraid I’ll lose what little I have left. I don’t want some doctor playing god with my head. I’m afraid of being a father." Everything was coming out at once. "I don’t know the first thing about children. I’m afraid of being like this forever, never really knowing who I am. Who we are.” He pushed his hands through hair, “shit.”

“We’ll get through it together, and if you don’t want to go through with the procedure, you don’t have to. As for the baby, there’s plenty of time to prepare.”

“I just don’t know,” Danse couldn’t hide his frustration, and Evelyn could feel him pulling away, into himself.

“Please, we can talk about this,” and now she was crying. Great.

“All we do is talk, it never helps! Nothing ever changes.”

_War never changes…_ the words came to mind immediately. Nate had uttered them to the mirror the morning the bombs fell. He had been practicing for his speech at the veteran’s hall. Evelyn could feel her heart breaking, not only for the husband she had lost, but the man she was losing now. They weren’t on the battlefield, but a war still waged inside Danse’s mind.

“I know you’re scared,” Evelyn said through her tears. “I am too, but you once told you that you trusted me with your life. Trust me now, Malcolm. We can fix this.”

“I… I can’t,” and he stormed off into the streets. Leaving Evelyn alone on the steps of the Memory Den.


	16. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready talks some sense to Danse.

The Third Rail was sparsely populated, but the lack of a crowd didn’t bother Danse. In fact, the gloomy atmosphere suited him just fine at the moment as he nursed a bottle of whiskey. Until his solitude was interrupted a few drinks in.

“Hey,” MacCready sat down at the table without an invitation. “What’s eating ya?”

Danse eyed him wearily, “I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“Look, I know you don’t remember before, but I’ve always respected you. You were always the _good_ guy, and I looked up to you. But what you did, just leaving Evelyn like that, that’s not the Danse I know.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but he’s gone,” Danse grumbled taking another drink. “Now if you’re done lecturing…”

“No, I’m not done,” MacCready slammed his hand down on the table, which really got Danse’s attention. “You owe it to that woman to fu—freaking try! She has given up everything for you and you run off like a spoiled child.”

“I never asked her to,” Danse roared. The rest of the bar was watching them now.

MacCready lowered his voice to deter an audience. “No, but you didn’t have to. She deserves better than this. Get yourself together, if not for her then for the kid.” He sighed, softening his tone, “running away isn’t going to solve your problems. I know you know that, or at least you did.”

MacCready reached for the bottle of whiskey, and poured himself a glass. Danse didn’t move to stop him, mulling over MacCready’s words.

“You have a child, don’t you?” Danse asked after a long silence.

“A son, Duncan,” MacCready took a drink. "I'm surprised you remembered."

“Its always little things I remember," Danse paused. "Where is he?”

“Well, he got sick. Really sick and no one in the Capital had the medicine he needed. I joined up with a merc group and headed out here to try and find it. Thanks to Evelyn I finally got my hands on some. I hear he’s doing a lot better, but he’ll join me in the spring.”

Danse just nodded.

“Look, having a kid is probably the scariest things ever and I’ve seen a lot of scary stuff. I know your situation is different and the circumstances aren’t ideal, but trust me, it never will be.

“Evelyn loves you and right now she needs you. Just let everything else be… everything else,” MacCready finished his drink.

“Why are you doing this?” Danse asked.

MacCready smiled, “believe it or not big guy, but we used to be friends. Sorta.”

The rest of the night was spent talking about life. MacCready told him about his wife, Lucy, who had died a few years ago. In a sense they had both lost something dear to them. Their situations were different, as MacCready had said, but Danse felt MacCready really understood him. 

By the end of the night, Danse was starting to realize what MacCready was getting at. There were few things as important in this world as looking out for each other. Especially those who have cared for you. Though MacCready never said it, love was really the only thing worth fighting for. You could fight for the Gunners, or the Brotherhood, or the damned Institute, but the ones who always fight for you are the ones closest to you. Like Evelyn.

She had been fighting for him since the day they met. MacCready told him the story of how they had originally run into each other. MacCready had been hired by Evelyn as an extra gun. When she picked up the distress call from the Cambridge Police Station, MacCready had suggested they just move on. It was too big a job and they were low on supplies. That didn't stop Evelyn from storming the Police station with little more than a pistol and a handful of ammo.

"She just started laying out ferals let and right, pistol whipped a couple of them to death when she was out," MacCready told the story with a wide smile on his face. "I thought you had shi-- crapped your pants. I mean, I almost did watching her just completely ruin that horde. I always wondered how such a tiny woman could pack such a punch."

"You wouldn't guess what she did before the war," Danse offered.

"She had to be some sort of cop, or something," MacCready guessed.

"Not even close. She was a musician," Danse shared.

"You're joking. You have to be pullin' my leg!"

"Nope," Danse smiled, "it's one of about five things I remembered about her. Couldn't tell you what she played though."

"Huh," MacCready mused. Their conversation settled, and MacCready took a look at his pocket watch. "Well, it's about time to head off. I'm sure Piper's going to give me hell for staying out so late. Also, you should probably get back to Evelyn."

Danse nodded, putting the stopper back into the half empty bottle of whiskey. "Hey, um, thanks," Danse said awkwardly.

"Anytime," MacCready tipped his hat before wandering out of the bar. 

Returning to Evelyn was a lot harder this time around. After what he had done, he didn’t feel like he should be forgiven. He decided against waking her as he stumbled into the hotel room at three in the morning. Laying down on the bed roll, his conversation with MacCready played over and over in his head. MacCready made him realize how stupid he had been acting. There was no use in running, the only way forward was to try and unlock his past. It was shortly after this realization that sleep claimed him.

He woke to sunlight slipping through the holes in the ancient curtains. Turning onto his side, Evelyn was struggling to get a t-shirt to fit properly. No matter how she wiggled or tugged, it simply would not stay in place. Her baby bump was becoming more apparent by the day and soon none of her current clothes would fit her.

Danse got up, “good morning,” he muttered softly.

“Oh, Malcolm,” she looked at him, sadness masked by a smile. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s alright…” he faltered. Still a bit groggy he crossed the room to her. “Look, about last night. I shouldn’t have left like that, and I haven’t been the man you’ve needed me to be, that I should be.”

“Malcolm,” she started.

“No, let me finish,” he stated quietly, taking her hands in his. It was the first time he had done so since leaving the Prydwen. “I shouldn’t let my fears stop me from doing what I know is right. The last few months have been confusing, and all I know is you’re the only thing that makes sense. When I’m around you, everything just feels right.”

Evelyn smiled up at him, pulling him into an embrace. He breathed in the scent of her hair as her head rested on his chest.

“Please don’t do that again,” she murmured into his shirt.

“I won’t,” he promised. He placed a hand under her chin, guiding her face up to look at him. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his. For a moment, he thought his heart had stopped. He didn’t want this moment to end, but he didn’t want to force it. 

Evelyn smiled wide as they pulled apart, reaching up to stroke his cheek. As she did her shirt moved with her, exposing her midriff. She tugged at it, annoyed. Danse couldn’t help but laugh as he grabbed his pack, pulling out one of his own t-shirts.

“Will this work?” he offered it to her.

“Yeah, thanks,” she said taking the shirt from him.

He headed to the bathroom to take care of his own needs, letting her change. When he returned she was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Even with her swollen belly, the shirt was still three sizes too large. She didn’t seem to care.

“So,” she began, “what are we going to do today?”

“I think we have some unfinished business with Dr. Amari,” he reached for his boots.

“Are you sure?” she questioned.

“Yes. I’ve realized it’s something I have to do.”

“I’ll be right here, every step of the way,” she offered.

He looked at her, wondering how in world he got someone like her. As loyal as she was beautiful, he almost felt unworthy of her. Perhaps the answers were there somewhere, locked away in his damaged mind. The only way to know for sure was to let Dr. Amari help him. Let Evelyn help him. Maybe then he could finally piece himself back together. 

The streets were cold, but Danse didn’t feel it. He was overwhelmed by his own thoughts as they headed towards the Memory Den. Evelyn held his hand in hers, a comforting gesture that surprisingly did wonders for his nerves.

Dr. Amari’s office was as cold and daunting as it had been the day before. Danse hated it. This time, he make himself listen to the doctor explain the procedure. He didn’t quite understand it, but he supposed it only matter that Amari knew what she was doing. Somehow Dr. Amari planned to walk Danse through his memories to reestablish connections. It was a process that would take most of the day, and even then success wasn’t guaranteed. Still, he sat down in Dr. Amari’s contraption and let her do her work.

“Try to relax,” Dr. Amari encouraged, “the sedative will kick in shortly.”

Danse looked out through the glass of the strange pod he was in. Evelyn stood by anxiously, her hand pressed against the clear surface. Fear gripped his heart as he felt himself being pulled into darkness. He watched Evelyn’s face fade from view, and he prayed he would come back to her whole.


	17. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse awakens from the procedure and the duo returns to Sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new chapter!
> 
> I have to say I had a hard time writing this one. I think I rewrote the second half three or four times until I finally settled on this. I won't say anymore, I'll just let you read.
> 
> Thank you for all your continued support! I love you all.

The hours passed slowly, but Danse made a lot of progress with the guidance of Dr. Amari. Evelyn watched Danse’s progress on Dr. Amari’s display screen. The process mirrored her journey to piece together information from Kellogg’s implant. Except, Danse had a lot more information to deal with she had. He had an entire lifetime of memories to locate and sort through.

“We’re nearly finished,” Dr. Amari announced midway through the afternoon.

“Really?” Evelyn was surprised.

“Yes, much of his memory has been reconnected. However, it will take time to fill in the gaps, but he should regain most if his recall processes.”

Evelyn waited eagerly by the pod, as Dr. Amari disengaged the memory program. The pod opened slowly, taking entirely too long for Evelyn’s impatient heart. Danse held his head, but seemed to only be experiencing some disorientation. 

“Malcolm?” Evelyn asked, heart pounding.  
He looked up at her, confused, “Evelyn?”

She helped him out of the pod. As soon as he could stand under his own power he pulled her into his powerful embrace.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I am so sorry, about everything.”

That’s all it took for the waterworks to turn on. He was back, and Evelyn couldn’t have been happier, even with tears streaming down her face.

Danse almost panicked, pulling back wiping at her tears, “are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Evelyn smiled through it all, “just very relieved and hormonal.”

Danse turned to Dr. Amari, “thank you.”

“Of course,” the doctor smiled. “We should go over what to expect over the next few days and weeks.”

Danse nodded, and Evelyn couldn’t stop smiling. They sat down together at Amari’s desk, and Evelyn struggled to pay attention. Amari explained that not all of Danse’s memories had been recovered, but in time he should be able to unlock most of them. The process could sometimes be difficult, and sometimes the mind could get stuck. Flashbacks were Amari’s biggest concern, as they could seem very real, but as long as there was someone to keep him grounded everything would be fine. 

Dr. Amari gave them the green light after a quick exam, but told them to return in a few months to follow up. All that the couple could think about was getting home. The air between them was heavy with everything that been put aside for nearly three months. Both understood now wasn’t the time to work through it.  
They met up with MacCready and Piper outside of the Hotel Rexford.

“Looks like things went well,” Piper eyed Evelyn’s wide smile.

“They did,” Evelyn almost laughed. “We’re going to head back to Sanctuary in the morning.”

“Well,” MacCready looked a little guilty, “we don’t want to ditch you, but we’re planning on heading over to Diamond City for a few days. Will you guys be okay going back on your own?”

“I’m pregnant, not cripple,” Evelyn snorted. “We’ll be fine, won’t we Malcolm?”

Danse just nodded, still trying to process everything.

“Besides, I have my signal flare if we run into more than we can handle. We’ll be heading straight through Minuteman territory,” Evelyn added.

After saying their goodbyes, Evelyn followed Danse back to the hotel room. Shrugging off his old bomber jacket, Danse flopped down on the bed. In creaked in protest under his sudden weight, but held firm.

Evelyn, hung up her coat and sat down beside him, “how are you doing?” She ran her fingers through his dark hair. 

“Fine,” he sighed. “I never apologized for my actions on the Prydwen, when you first informed me you were pregnant.” He sat up, so he could look her in the eyes, “I never thought I would ever be a father, and I never thought I would find out in a situation like that. I was scared and angry and, well, stupid.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I just want to move forward from here,” she looked at him seeing all the regret in his face. 

“I still have no idea what I’m doing,” he muttered, “but I will do everything in my power to keep you, and our child safe. I love you.”

Evelyn’s heart felt like it had melted, he was back, really back. “I love you too.” She pulled him into a kiss that he did not contest. “You know,” she said as they parted, “we should really start thinking of a name.”

* * * * *

The streets outside of Goodneighbor were quiet, but Danse couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that had settle in his gut. Evelyn tried to keep the mood light by suggesting baby names as they traveled.

“What about Travis? That’s a cute name,” she mused.

“Travis, like that awful radio host from Diamond City? I don’t think so,” Danse shot it down.

“We could just name him Malcolm, after you,” she suggested running out of ideas.

“We don’t even know if it’s going to be a boy,” he looked at her. He wished that she would wear her armor, but she couldn’t get it to fit properly. She had insisted they would be fine. There had been no trouble on their way to Goodneighbor, and most of the Commonwealth’s dangers had retreated indoors for the coming winter. Still, it was a huge risk, but she was a stubborn woman.

“Well, I’m not hearing any suggestion from your end,” she pointed out.

They made it though most the city without any trouble. Until they were stopped in their tracks by the disturbing howl of a mutant hound’s howl. They barely made it to the over of an empty store front before the super mutants had them surrounded. 

“Fresh meat,” one of the mutants growled. “Come out, so we kill you faster!”

There were five of the ugly bastards, all lumbering closer with every passing second. Danse looked to Evelyn who wore no armor, and had only her 10mm and combat rifle. She looked at him, eyes wide, holding her pistol ready.

Danse fired his laser rifle, taking out one of the advancing mutants and his hound. The mutants took cover and fired back. They were pinned down. If he had his power armor he would have rushed the beasts, but that wasn’t an option at the moment. Taking out another mutant, Danse turned his attention to Evelyn.

“I’ll cover you,” he cried over the firefight, “you head out the back door.”

“What about you?” she implored.

“I’ll be right behind you. Ready?” She nodded. “Go!” Danse yelled as he stood up drawing the mutant’s fire.

Evelyn ran for the back door that opened into an alley. As she turned the corner, Danse heard her scream, and a hail of gunfire. Before he could run to her a grenade landed a few feet in front of him. He dove behind a counter just before it went off. His ears rang from the blast, but he kept crawling towards the back door.

Dust choked the room as the two remaining super mutants entered the small shop. Danse sat with his back against the counter, his rifle against his chest. The only way forward was to kill these oafs. Collecting himself with a deep breath, he stood up and rained down laser fire until the green creatures lay lifeless on the floor.

He rushed for the doorway, peering out into the alley. Evelyn was slumped against a crumbling brick wall, a dead super mutant lay about ten yards down the alley. 

“Evelyn!” Danse cried as he saw the blood soaking through her shirt. 

Her breath was ragged as she struggled to breathe. Danse knelt beside her trying to determine the location of the wound. He found it almost immediately. Blood oozed from a hole in her chest. 

She looked up at him, eyes wide with fear, “i-is… is it b-bad?” She struggled with the words.

“You’re going to be fine,” he said trying to comfort himself as much as her.

She coughed, increasing the bleeding in her chest. Danse held a hand to her wound, in a desperate attempt to slow the bleeding. A bit of blood escaped her lips. This was going to take more than a few stimpacks. She needed a doctor, and fast.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Danse pleaded desperately, “I need you stay awake.”

Evelyn’s head lulled to one side as she tried to focus on him. He needed to act fast or he would lose her. His hands were already getting soaked with her blood. There was only one option.

“This is Malcolm Danse to Institute,” he yelled over Evelyn’s pipboy radio, “I need immediate medical evac for agent Carson.”

“What is her status?” a voice inquired calmly.

“She’s been shot! She needs help now,” Danse didn’t have any patience for these assholes. Evelyn’s eyes began to close again, “stay with me,” he begged.

“Relaying now,” came the reply.

Danse allowed himself a small sigh of relief as everything faded away into a blinding white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaah... I was going to do a straight fluff chapter, but somehow that didn't happen. I am an evil person. I think I've realized that form writing this. I just haven't figured out how evil I am, yet. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, tell me what you think. I love hearing from my readers!


	18. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse proves he will always be by Evelyn's side. And finally some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an evil overlord! Or so I have come to believe.

Evelyn was ripped from Danse’s arms almost immediately after their arrival in the Institute. She was carted away in a rushed mob of doctors and medical personnel. Leaving Danse covered in her blood in the relay room. Father, or Shaun, Danse still wasn’t sure how to address him, approached him.

“What happened?” his tone was calm but weighed down with worry.

“Super mutants,” Danse got to his feet and reality sank in. He looked down at his hands, covered in her blood, and ignored the shaking.

“Follow me,” Shaun commanded. “The best doctors in the world are in charge of her care. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Danse didn’t have the willpower to protest, everything about this seemed surreal. Shaun led him to the living quarters, towards Evelyn’s room which she almost never stayed in. He’d only been here once before. They had spent a single night here before Danse insisted on leaving, the Institute made him uncomfortable. Evelyn, if he remembered correctly, was all too happy to oblige. The memory of that day was vivid in his mind, bringing on a intense feeling of déjà vu. Attributing it to his procedure, he pushed the feeling aside and set to cleaning himself up.

Not wanting to delay, he spent as little time as possible in the room. When he exited Shaun was gone, and he was forced to make his way to Medical on his own. The layout of the Institute was unfamiliar, but he somehow found his way to his destination.

Shaun was waiting for him when he arrived, “she in surgery, but they are optimistic.”

Danse tried to push past him, to get into the medical area, but Shaun stopped him. “Let the doctors do their work.”

“I need to be there,” Danse tried to push past him. Shaun only stood in front of him again, clearly not cowed by the much larger man.

“You’d only be in the way. Obliviously you trust us enough to bring her here, now let them do their jobs,” he stared Danse down. Danse looked down at him, and was met with Evelyn’s eyes. He backed down with a sigh.

“What about the baby?” Danse asked softly, realizing he wouldn’t be able to get in.

“No news yet,” Shaun stated flatly.

Danse sat down in one of the nearby chairs, his head in his hands. He always hated feeling so helpless.

“You made the right choice by bringing her here,” Shaun tried to comfort him.

“It wasn’t much of a choice,” Danse grumbled. “The only other medical help would be by vertibird, and I’m still not exactly on good terms with the Brotherhood.”

Shaun shifted uncomfortably, “yes, mother told me about what happened.”

“Did she?” Danse was a bit perturbed. 

“She asked for my help with your memories, but she was right to take you to Dr. Amari. Since Amari left the Institute we haven’t been able to quite fill her position, but she serves us better on the surface in our Railroad program.”

“You’re in charge of the Railroad?” Danse was shocked.

“Not directly,” Shaun answered coolly, “but we have a few key members that oversee the process of integrating synths. Occasionally a few slip through the cracks or go rogue, so we must be prepared to retrieve them.”

“Why all the cloak and dagger then? Why all the kidnappings and murders?” Danse was truly perplexed.

Shaun looked at him, as if trying to decide whether to trust him. “The Institute is seen as a ‘Boogeyman’ figure in the Commonwealth. For us to just start sending out synths into the world would cause utter chaos. The Railroad provides a middleman that is more acceptable to many of the Commonwealth’s people.

“As for the replacements and violence. Well, the institute needs eyes on the ground, so replacement is one of the easiest ways to do this. As you probably know, things don’t always go according to plan and we are prepared to deal with issues accordingly. Sometimes there is collateral damage.”

Collateral damage. Danse always hated that phrase. It was always used as an excuse to shield those who make bad decisions. Standing up, Danse made a move towards another set of chairs. He didn’t have the capacity for this conversation at the moment.

“She didn’t tell me she was pregnant,” Shaun admitted.

“She’s had a lot on her plate,” Danse muttered.

The next hour passed in a tense silence as they waited for word from the doctors. Finally, a medical tech came out to them with news. He was short, balding and wearing the stark white uniform of the Institute.

“She out of surgery,” the small man said, “and in recovery.”

Danse nearly laughed with relief, “and the baby?” He was eager for news on the child, having heard no word since their arrival.

“The fetus is fine, for the moment,” the man said mechanically, “but she needs to remain on bed rest for now.”

“Can I see her?” Danse didn’t want to be stuck out there any longer.

“Yes, but…” before the man could finish, Danse was through the double doors, looking for Evelyn. 

He found her without too much trouble. She lay in a hospital bed, connected to tubes and monitors. He watched for a moment as she slept, still sedated. He didn’t say anything, only gently kissed the top of her head as he sat down next to her bed.

* * * * *

The days following Evelyn gradually regained her strength. By the end of three weeks, Evelyn was finally given the green light to get out of bed but limited to the Living Quarters. She would take her victories where she could. If she had to spend another day in that bed she would go insane.

Faithfully by her side was Danse, who had become increasingly tender over time. She didn’t know if it was nerves or excitement that brought him around, but he seem to be genuinely looking forward to the birth of their child. When they baby kicked for the first time, Evelyn had placed his hands over her belly so he could feel it. She’d never forget the look of shock and awe on his face.

Sometimes at night, when he thought she was asleep, he would lay his head against the mound of her stomach. Mostly he would listen, but sometimes he would whisper things to the baby. He poured his hopes and dreams into this child. He had been tossed aside so many times in his life, and she had missed the chance to have the family she'd always wanted. Perhaps it was a chance for them both to start over.

At her final check up, Evelyn was finally given the green light to leave the Institute if she so wished. They were also in the process of checking the health of her child. She was told this was probably the only operational ultrasound equipment in the Commonwealth. Which Evelyn could believe. Medicine above ground consisted mostly of primitive surgery with a combination of stimpacks and radaway.

“Did you want to find out the sex?” the tech asked with a wide smile.

Evelyn looked to Danse, “we hadn’t really talked about it.”

“I would like to know,” he shrugged, “but it’s up to you.”

“Yes,” Evelyn beamed making the decision. 

Evelyn didn’t know who was more excited, the medical tech or herself. The young woman in charge of the machine nearly jumped for joy. 

“Sorry,” the woman apologized for her unprofessional reaction, “I just really love babies.”

Evelyn laughed a bit, and Danse took her hand. The tech turned the viewing screen so the couple could see their baby. The tech guided them through the images, and Evelyn felt Danse’s hand squeeze tighter as he saw the face of their baby for the first time.

The tech repositioned the wand in the goo on Evelyn’s belly. “See here, it’s a girl!” the tech declared triumphantly. 

Evelyn hadn’t realized she’d been holing her breath. She looked to Danse, who still held her hand tightly, and he looked utterly terrified.

“Are you alright?” Evelyn prodded gently.

“Yes,” he sighed, “it’s just very _real_ now.” 

“It’ll be alright,” she smiled at him.

“I know,” he smiled a little in return, “I have you.”

The goofy medical tech looked at them, still grinning, “you two are just so cute!”

Danse immediately turned a deep shade of red. Thankful, the tech was already packing up her equipment and helping Evelyn wipe the goop off of her stomach. Evelyn couldn’t wait to be out of there. She needed to see the sky again. 

“Thank you,” Evelyn chirped as she got up off the bed. “I don’t believe I caught your name.”

“Oh!” exclaimed the woman, “I’m Diana. Just a nurse,” she fretted, “but I hope to be a doctor soon.”

“Well, thank you, Diana,” Evelyn waved as they headed out the door.

After gathering their belongings, Evelyn stopped by Shaun’s lab to say goodbye to her son.

“I wish you would stay here,” Shaun admitted.

“I know, it just isn’t home,” she pulled him into a hug. She didn’t need to add that she hated being underground. It reminded her too much of the vault, even if the Institute was much more lavish.

Pulling away, Evelyn noticed the distress in Shaun’s face. “Is there something wrong?” she worried.

“Nothing that can’t wait,” he smiled at her.

“Alright,” she responded, “I’ll talk you soon.” She turned to join Danse who waited by the door. He carried both their packs with ease. 

Evelyn waved goodbye to her son, unable to shake the uneasy feeling that had settled in her heart. Though her joy outweighed her trepidation. She was finally going home. Maybe now she and Danse could decide on a name knowing they were having a girl. She was already making a mental list of suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe I'm not completely evil. I think I've reached my limits on such evilness. Maybe.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think it's about time these two had some good times. There might be a bit of time jump between this chapter and the next, but it shouldn't be that large.
> 
> That being said, onward! Thanks for sticking with me through all my evil plans! It pays off. I think.


	19. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a happy chapter? Then you're in luck!
> 
> Thanks for your continued love and support!

Winter had settled in over the Commonwealth. Danse was being kept very busy preparing for the baby and looking after the settlements. With Evelyn as far along as she was, Danse had taken up much of the leg work that she couldn’t do. Which meant he was back out on patrol with Scorpion Company, mostly protecting the traders between settlements. 

As much Danse enjoyed being back out in the field, it was hard being away from Evelyn. Still, working helped him keep his mind off of how utterly terrified he was to be a father. Evelyn had been encouraging, but Danse still couldn’t shake his insecurities. Not only did he lack experience with children, he worried he would somehow mess everything up. 

Doing his best to put such thoughts aside, Danse focused on getting the crib made. Sturges had offered to make it for him, but this was something Danse wanted to do himself. 

“How about Jacquelyn?” Evelyn suggested from her perch on the couch.

“It’s alright, I suppose,” Danse offered.

“You don’t like it,” Evelyn sighed. They had been at this for two months now. 

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” Danse began, “but I do have a suggestion.”

Evelyn perked up, “you do? Gods be praised, Malcolm Danse finally has a name he likes.” 

Danse laughed a bit at her sarcasm. “Well, I’ve been thinking about it a lot.”

“More like brooding,” Evelyn jested.

“Hey,” Danse gave her a serious look. “This name actually has some meaning to me.”

“Alright,” Evelyn settled down, “what is it?”

“My earliest memories are of the Capital Wasteland. Even after the Memory Den there’s still a lot of holes, but one of the only memories I have of those days is actually of a town called Megaton.

“There was a woman there, who kind of took me in. She was closest thing I had to family before the Brotherhood. At first I just sold her scrap and junk I found out in the Wasteland. I’m sure it wasn’t worth much, but I think she took pity on me. She sort of showed me the ropes when it came to trading. When I was little older, she sent me out on jobs for her," he paused. "I don’t think I would have survived without her.”

“So what was her name?” Evelyn asked gently.

“Moira,” he revealed, looking at her expectantly.

“Hm,” Evelyn thought aloud, “Moira. It’s different, but I like it.” 

As she smiled at him, Codworth hovered through the doorway. “Dinner is served,” the robot declared.

“Thank you Codsworth, I’m starving,” Evelyn pulled herself off the couch with difficulty.

“So you really like it?” Danse tried not to seem over eager, putting his work aside.

“I do, it’s a cute name. It also has a lot of meaning for you. I love it.” Evelyn grabbed her stomach, “and I think she does too, with all that kicking.”  
Danse smiled at her, and followed her into the dining room for dinner.

“What happened to her?” Evelyn asked as they sat down.

“Well,” Danse thought hard. The memories were distant and faded, and he was trying to piece it together. “I started my own junk stand in Rivet City. She would sometimes send things with the traveling traders. I visited her shortly before I joined the Brotherhood. I don’t think she was happy about me joining, but I think she understood in a way.

“We tried to stay in contact, but the Brotherhood is rather self-isolating. Last I heard she was working on a book,” he guessed.

“Maybe one day we could visit her,” Evelyn suggested, “or she could come here.”

“I don’t think she’d come. Moira is sort of a homebody. She’s hardly left Megaton, in my years of knowing her. But maybe one day you can met her,” he said digging into his dinner.

Drifting off into his own thoughts, Danse hoped they could travel back to the Capital one day. His time there hadn’t been idyllic, but it was where he had grown up. Also, the thought of Evelyn meeting Moira was rather comical. He wondered how Evelyn would handle Moira’s zany personality. They could bring their daughter.

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. Unfortunately, he knew come spring the Commonwealth would be up in arms again. They had responsibilities that couldn’t be put aside.

It would be some time before the small family would be able to get to the Capital. Family. That’s what they were. Danse looked up at Evelyn, who was scarfing down her dinner. She was always hungry these days. Still, he looked at her and knew this was what he had been searching for his entire life. A place to call home. Only now did he realize he had been looking in all the wrong places.

“What?” Evelyn said between bites of food. He had been staring.

“N-nothing,” Danse stuttered, “just thinking.” She smiled before going back to her meal. He got back to his own food, smiling to himself. This wasn’t the life he had ever imagined for himself, but he still felt like the luckiest man alive.

* * * * *

The day was cold and clear, and Danse was acting strangely. Danse had suggested they go for a walk, maybe it would help settle his mind. Today was probably going to be one of his bad days, Evelyn thought to herself. 

Sometimes Danse would still have trouble remembering things. Usually, he remembered something about being the Brotherhood and wonder why he wasn’t on Prydwen. His thoughts and memories would get muddled together, it was all out of order for him. Suddenly he would be on edge as he tried to reorganize himself. He’d have to sit down and piece it together slowly. 

On his worst days, he wouldn’t recognize Evelyn and she’d have to help him calm down and talk through it. When he was on patrol, sometimes Pick or Ben would have to sit him down. So far his episodes had not hindered their work and Danse was such an asset to the unit they were willing to put up with it. Fortunately, as of late, it didn’t take much for him to return to his normal self, and the episodes were happening less and less. Usually it took just a few minutes in the morning or evening to himself to gather his thoughts. Still, it was hard for Evelyn to watch him struggle.

Today wasn’t as bad as those days, but he still seemed off. It was freezing outside, a thick layer of snow covered Sanctuary. They passed by the snowmen the children had built, in silence. Danse stared at the ground ahead of him, lost in thought. Evelyn watched him nervously, hoping everything was alright.

They sat down on the bench down by the river, much to Evelyn’s relief. Even walking seemed to be a chore these days. The silence between them was tense as Evelyn waited for Danse to speak. She reached over after a few minutes, placing her hand on his knee. He looked up at her, a small nervous smile on his face.

“I love you,” he murmured. “I don’t say it enough, but I really do, Evelyn.”

“I love you too, Malcolm,” she replied, “whatever this is…”

“Please,” he interrupted, “Just let me talk.”

Evelyn nodded, a bit perturbed. 

“Nothing about us has ever been easy, but you’ve stayed by my side through it all. I’ve lost every thing that I was, everything that I am, my family, but you found me. You’ve taught me what it really means to be a man, as well as a person. I owe my life to you.”

He took her hands in his, “I never thought it would be possible to be happy. You’ve shown me how wrong I’ve been.” 

He reached a gloved hand into his coat’s pocket, and retrieved a weathered photograph. It was a picture of them, shortly before Danse had been forcibly taken back to the Prydwen. Evelyn’s smile was wide, while Danse’s was small and lopsided. Evelyn had begged Sturges to take their photo with the camera he had repaired. A larger version of the photo was in the living room. She had no idea he had a copy as well.

“This always reminds me of what matters, when I’m away. When I… forget… and you’re not around to help.” His warm brown eyes found hers, “This isn’t going at all like I had hope. I want to be there for you and our daughter. For the rest of our lives.”

He put the photo back into his pocket and got something else. Evelyn’s heart stopped, he held a simple gold ring in his hand. “Evelyn, I love you, will you marry me?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. They had never really spoken about marriage. She wasn’t sure how it worked these days anyway. None of that really matter though, all she knew was she loved this man. Their life wasn’t perfect, but it was theirs. All that mattered was that they were together.

“Evelyn?” he looked at her expectantly, an unmistakable terror in his eyes.

“Yes!” she blurted. “Of course!”

A wide smile spread across his face. He pulled her into a kiss, holding her a bit awkwardly due to her belly.

“I love you, Malcolm,” she whispered as they parted.

“I love you, Evelyn, and I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moira is probably my favorite character in the whole Fallout series. I just thought those two would have been quite the duo. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure if I might end this fic soon and go into a sequel/series or I'll just keep adding chapters till it's done. Though, I don't think it will make much of a difference.
> 
> Until next time!


	20. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Moira finally makes an appearance and new alliances are born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOOOOOO!!!
> 
> I am so sorry about the delay on this chapter! I've been dealing with writer's block and a million other things in my life right now. But I'm back now. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Thank you for your patience, comments, kudos, and continuing support!

Moira Eleanor Danse was born in the twilight hours of a crisp spring morning. Sanctuary’s doctor, Doctor Scott, was cleaning the wailing child while Evelyn took a moment to catch her breath. Danse kissed her head, and Evelyn smiled through her mild embarrassment. She was sure she was complete mess. Her hair was matted to her forehead, and she felt like a disaster. Only, her exhaustion kept her from succumbing to her other emotions.

Doctor Scott, brought a little bundle to her a moment later and handed off the babe to her mother. The crying newborn settled down almost as soon as Evelyn took her in her arms. She was so small, smaller than even Shaun had been.

“She’s beautiful,” Danse breathed beside her.

Evelyn smiled at him, “she looks just like you.” The unmistakable mop of black hair was clearly her fathers.

“We’ll see,” he laughed. "She looks pretty... squishy, right now."

“Do you want to hold her?” Evelyn asked.

“I… ah… sure,” he choked. 

Evelyn gently handed him their child. “Make sure to hold her head,” she reminded him softly.

Danse’s eyes were wide with wonder and maybe a bit of fear. His large hands dwarfed her tiny head as he held her out in front of him, looking her over. Moira opened her eyes for a moment, looking at her father with wide blue eyes. She let out a toothless yawn before closing her eyes again.

Maneuvering her slowly, he cradled her in his arms. Evelyn’s heart melted at seeing them together for the first time. She wished the moment would last forever. Suddenly Danse wiped at his face with his free hand. Was he crying?

In the few years she had known Danse, she had never seen him cry. He had come close on a couple occasions, but he had never completely broken down in front of her. Yet, there was no hiding the tears that now traveled down his face.

Danse leaned forward landing kiss on Moira’s tiny forehead, still trying to halt the tears that fell. He looked up to Evelyn, who smiled at him.

“I’m sorry,” his deep voice was thick, “this is just… overwhelming.”

“Don’t apologize,” she told him.

Danse didn’t say anything else, just took a deep breath and settled himself. The road ahead of their little family was long, but they were finally together. For now, that was enough.

* * * * *

Danse was used to long sleepless nights, but life with a newborn was something else. Still, he didn’t mind the lack of sleep. It was all the dirty diapers that got to him, but with Evelyn’s support and encouragement Danse mastered the art of changing the damn things. Evelyn had said before the war they had disposable diapers. If there was one prewar technology he wished he could resurrect, it would be disposable diapers. 

Fortunately, they survived the first month intact and fell into a rhythm of feeding, cleaning, and sleeping. All dictated by the whim of a crying baby. Danse hadn’t even had one of his memory episodes. Everything was going well, until the arrival of the vertibird.

Danse heard the vertibird before he saw it. He was making adjustments to his new X-01 power armor at the station outside. Evelyn and Preston had charged him with forming the Minutemen’s first power armored unit. Training was due to start in a few weeks. He had spent his morning going over the new armor, until the sound of the approaching virtibird stopped him in his tracks.

Stepping out into the street, there was no mistaking the Brotherhood was approaching. Looking to the southern horizon, there was only one vertibird, so at least they weren’t coming in force. Danse watched as they touched down on the other side of the river, just outside of Sanctuary. 

Danse looked to the doorway of the house he now called home. Evelyn stood there, having heard the vertibird as well. Her face betrayed no emotion, only cold determination.

Evelyn came to his side, “I’ll go,” she stated simply.

“We’ll go together,” Danse’s voice was low.

“No,” Evelyn’s face was stern as she stared him down, “stay here and look after Moira. Preston,” she called to the man across the street. 

She was down the street with Preston at her heels before Danse could protest. He hated being left behind like this. Deep down, he knew Evelyn was right. Whatever the Brotherhood was here for his presence would only complicate matters. Moira began to cry, and Danse headed back to the bedroom they had converted to a nursery.

Trying to set aside his anxiety at the Brotherhood’s arrival, Danse picked up his daughter. He made quiet hushing sounds as he held her to his shoulder. Moira rubbed her face against his flannel shirt as she calmed down. He crossed the room to the window, looking down the street. Evelyn was approaching the house, with the newly arrived Brotherhood duo.

Danse’s stomach sank as he recognized who was heading his way. Behind Evelyn trailed Elder Maxson, and Haylen strode beside him. Turning from the window, he put Evelyn back in the crib, she immediately started to cry again.

“Codsworth,” he called to the robot.

“Yes, sir!” Codsworth whirled down the hall towards him.

“Look after Moira,” he ordered the machine.

He didn’t wait around for Codsworth’s reply. The front door, swung open as he made his way into the living room. Evelyn came in first.

“What is he doing here?” Danse demanded.

“I came to talk,” Maxson answered. 

Every muscle in Danse’s body tensed, his hands became fists, and Moira’s cries only added to the tension. Evelyn came to his side, taking his hand in hers.

"Please," Haylen implored as she shut the front door behind her, "just hear him out."

“We were friends once, Danse,” Maxson continued, “and that means something to me. I am not wrong about the Institute and its synths, but I was wrong about you.”

Danse felt himself relax, a bit dumbfounded at the words that had spilled from Arthur Maxson’s mouth. Was he actually apologizing? 

“I am willing to offer you a full pardon from the Brotherhood. I cannot offer your old position and rank. However, there is no need to go into the next stages as enemies,” Maxson offered stone faced. 

Danse just stared, completely caught off guard, before uttering “why?”

“After what happened on the Prydwen, and some long talks with your team," Maxson looked to Haylen, "I came to the realization that I was wrong. If there is one thing I learned from Owyn Lyons, it is to admit when you’re wrong.” The young Elder looked the ground considering his next words carefully.

“While the Institute has been quiet over the winter,” he continued, “the Railroad has not. We have found more than a few of its agents too close for comfort.”

“The Railroad is the Institute,” Danse muttered.

“What?” Maxson looked at him quizzically. 

The confusion spread to Evelyn as well, “what do you mean?”

“Shaun, or Father, told me that the Institute indirectly runs the Railroad. When Evelyn was injured he explained they controlled the Railroad with a few key agents.”

“Mum,” Codsworth interrupted their conversation, “Moira requires your attention.”

“Excuse me,” Evelyn said tentatively as she pushed past the Mr. Handy. She glanced back at Danse, clearly wishing she could stay.

A tense silence settled in the room. The men stood at opposite ends of the room, waiting for the other to break the silence. 

“Why did you send Evelyn?” Danse’s voiced weighed heavy on them both.

Maxson looked at him, “because I knew she wouldn’t do it.”

“Then why all the chaos? Why go through all that trouble? Was it just an elaborate scheme to save face?” Danse insisted.

“I was giving you an out,” Maxson admitted heatedly. “Look, I never wanted any of this to happen. I know you cannot change what you are, and the only one to blame here is the Institute.”

“What about Command?” Danse pressed, “they won’t like another one of their Elders going rogue with idealism.”

“I’m not just any Elder,” the younger man smiled, “I’m a Maxson, that was raised by a Lyon. Though, I wouldn’t call it idealism, it’s more practicality.”

Danse mulled over his words. “I can’t just forgive all of this,” Danse spat the question and the smile immediately slid form Maxson’s face. “I gave everything to the Brotherhood and in turn the Brotherhood nearly took everything from me. If it wasn’t for Evelyn we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

"Come on, Danse," Haylen began.

“No," Maxson interjected, "I wouldn’t expect you to just forgive everything,” Maxson sighed. “It was all my fault, my orders, and my mistakes. I came here to try and set things right. I know there are no words to make everything the way it was, but the Institute is still a threat and we do not have to be enemies.”

Danse thought for while, leaving Maxson to shift nervously waiting for his reply. Moira’s cries had stopped, and the two men stood in silence as Danse finally decided to trust his friend one last time. He knew Maxson was a good man, bound by duty. Everything he had done was nothing short of what Danse would have in his shoes. Now, here he was offering his friendship once again. He would be a fool to turn it away.

“Before we get too ahead of ourselves, there is someone I would like you to meet.” Danse lead Maxson to back further into the house.

The door to Moira’s room was closed. Slowly Danse opened the door and poked his head inside. Evelyn sat in the rocking chair, singing softly to their daughter who squirmed in Evelyn’s arms. Stepping into the room, Evelyn looked up at Danse. She immediately understood the look he gave her, nodding her permission for them to enter.

Maxson followed behind Danse, looking lost. Danse crossed the room to Evelyn, he reached down and gently took his daughter into his arms. She fussed slightly at the transfer, but gave her father no further trouble.

“Meet my daughter,” Danse turned to Maxson, “Moira Eleanor Danse.”

Maxson approached slowly taking in the sight of Danse holding his daughter. The look on his face read that he could hardly believe the sight. It must have been strange for someone like Maxson who had only known Danse as a soldier, see him hold his month old baby. Haylen, however, couldn't keep herself from smiling at them.

“The Brotherhood was my life,” Danse said softly as Evelyn stood by his side. “Now, they are my world. I will do what I must to keep them safe and nothing, not even the Brotherhood of Steel, will stand in my way.”

“I understand,” Maxson said stiffly. “I promise you will never have to chose between the Brotherhood and your family.”

“Then we have a lot to discuss,” Danse said finally. 

There was much to sort through in the time to come, but Danse was secretly pleased to at least be on good terms with the Brotherhood. Maxson had not offered him his position back, but then again, Danse wasn’t sure he even wanted to rejoin the faction. Even though he was willing to move forward and work with Maxson and the Brotherhood, he couldn’t just drop everything that had happened in the past year. He just hoped he hadn’t made the wrong choice by trusting Maxson, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That happened. I really struggled with Maxson in this chapter. I almost didn't write him as I did, seems a little too soft, but I think it makes sense. In the deleted conversations with Danse in the game, he states that he believes Maxson to be a good man and I agree with him. He spent so much time with the Lyons and his own mother thought Maxson to be 'too soft.' It would just make sense... at least in my head. 
> 
> Tell me what you think! I think I kind of made most of the characters in this fic pretty idealistic, but I'm going the other direction in my other fic "Steel your Heart" that is in the works. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff with a post apocalyptic wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
> Sorry I am so slow with these updates. My life is kind of a giant mess at the moment. I've kind of realized that I'm pretty terrible at making life choices and being an adult. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I thought it would be nice for some more nice fluff before we get into the end of this thing with all the craziness that comes with that. Enjoy!

Parenting did not come naturally to Danse, as it did for Evelyn. His gentle side had definitely made an appearance, but Evelyn saw his tenderness for what it was. Fear. Whenever he held Moira, he always acted as if she were made of glass. Even when she slept, he worried and checked on her often. It seemed raising a child weighed heavily on his shoulders. 

Evelyn caught him outside late one evening, smoking the cigarettes he couldn’t quite abandon. He fretted over his power armor, making last minute adjustments before they left for the Castle at the end of the week.

“Need any help,” Evelyn called softly.

“No,” he grumbled, “I’m about finished.” He reattached the plating to the chest frame, and stepped back taking in the sight of his armor. She knew he was itching to get back out the field. As much as their lives had changed Danse was, and always would be, a soldier. 

Danse stamped out the butt of his cigarette, as Evelyn approached. He looked up at her, his dark eyes found her own. “I can’t say I’m looking forward to being apart,” Danse admitted as she took his hands in hers.

“Nor am I,” Evelyn replied. While Danse was to return to the Castle, Evelyn would be back on recon for the Brotherhood looking into the Institute and Railroad’s activities. 

“Are you going to be alright with Moira?”

He nodded. Evelyn knew he was nervous, but they didn’t have any other options. “There is still something I have to take care of before you go.”

“And what would that be?” Evelyn asked as she melded into his arms.

“I do remember you said yes to my marriage proposal,” he spoke softly into her hair.

“Hm, I think I might recall such an event.”

“I am not sure how the process worked before,” Danse continued, “but I don’t know what will happen in the future. It would mean a lot to me if got married before we part at the end of the week.”

She looked up at him, “of course,” she agreed. “Piper has been pestering since I told her. She said that, ‘our engagement has gone on long enough.’”

“It has been a long time to be honest,” he smirked.

“It hasn’t even been six months,” she protested still smiling. “How long do people usually stay engaged now?”

“In my limited experience, a few weeks or couple months at most.”

“Why haven’t you said anything?” She was a bit shocked.

“Well, with the baby and everything that was going on I didn’t want to push you.”

Evelyn thought back to her first wedding to Nate. It had been quite a grand affair with the decorations, flowers, and venue. They had married in a small church at her mother’s persistence, then thrown a wild reception for all their friends and family. Thinking about it made her heart ache. Nate had been deployed to Anchorage as soon as they returned from their honeymoon.

Two years later, Shaun was born. Then, not even a year later the bombs came catapulting her into the strange events that had eventually led her here. With another man, another child, another world. She knew first hand how everything could change in a instant. Forces beyond her control had ripped her old life apart, and she vowed she would never go through that again. 

No longer the naïve, bright eyed girl she had been with Nate, Evelyn had learned to fight and stand up for herself. She was stronger, and with Danse at her side she felt invincible. There was no room in her heart for doubt. She would stand by his side to the end of her days.

“I will be the happiest woman in the world when I marry you,” she told him, “I was waiting on you. You big lug.”

He laughed, “then I guess it’s decided then.”

“I should probably tell Piper, with any luck she can organize the whole thing for me.”

* * * * *

Sanctuary bustled with activity as news of the imminent wedding. Everyone played a role in putting together what was to be the biggest event in Sanctuary in over two hundred years. Deep down, Danse knew that war loomed on the horizon, but he was determined to have one last good day. After everything they’d been through, Evelyn deserved one day. Hell, she deserved far more than that, but this was a start.

Everyone gathered in the ancient cul-de-sac in the late afternoon. The transformation had been surreal. With a few lights and decorations the neighborhood was nearly unrecognizable. Lanterns hung from the old oak, with strings of lights and colorful flags crisscrossing the streets. 

Danse shifted uncomfortably in his shirt. Piper had procured a clean button up, and even a tie for him. The fit was snug, but Piper had insisted he wear it and he knew better than to try and argue with the snarky reporter. He had also been forced to trim his beard that he had been working on for months now. His hair was also combed and tamed as much that was possible. All in all, Danse couldn't remember a time where he had been this neat and clean. Which only added to his discomfort.

Everything about this felt off, like he wasn’t supposed to be here surround by friends. He felt like he was supposed to be standing there with his daughter only a few feet away, held by MacCready of all people. The former mercenary’s son stood next to his father. The sight of his new friend as a father was indeed foreign, but it reminded him today was about the future.

Finally, the crowd parted and there stood Evelyn. Danse felt like his heart had stopped for a moment. Her hair had been carefully braided and pinned up, allowing her smile to be seen without hindrance. She wore a simple lavender gown, that brought out the color in her eyes. Time slowed as she approached him, but before he knew it he was taking her hands in his.

Preston cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention, “Evelyn stumbled into our lives nearly three years ago. She stopped to help when no one else would. Many people in this community, and the wider Commonwealth, owe her their lives. Yet, she never asked for anything in return. Today, I hope we can at least share in the happiness she has brought to us all. 

“As for you, Danse, I would say to take care of her, but I know I don’t have to. I know she can take care of herself and that you will always have her back when she can’t. I wish you both the best.”

There was a small round of applause as Preston rejoined the crowd and Piper took his place.

“When you first brought around this old tin can,” Piper referred to Danse, “I couldn’t quite believe you would waste your energy on such a stubborn, big headed, moron.”

Danse frowned, he did not like where this was going, but Piper continued, “then, somehow, he became something more. I think you saw under that rough Brotherhood of Steel armor and found something special. Perhaps you just wore him down, but whatever you did worked. 

“I still think he’s stubborn and bit over zealous, but I know he cares about you and Moira. I don’t think I could trust my best friend to anyone else.” Piper beamed and Danse still wasn’t sure what she meant, but it could have been worse he supposed. 

Many of their friends stepped forward, some gave advice and others wished them well. Preston had to step in the middle of Mama Murphy’s ramble, so things could move along. Finally it was time for them to speak to each other.

“I guess it’s our turn,” Evelyn smiled at him. “This is a bit different than what I’m used to, but everything is now.” She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes, “it seems like forever since I left the vault. When I stepped out, I left an entire life, an entirely different world behind. For a long time, I felt as if I would never be happy again. Then I met you, Malcolm.

“You showed me that there is so much to keep fighting for, to keep living for. With you the impossible, was suddenly possible. I promise to love you, care for you and our children. I promise to be by your side forever. I love you, Malcolm.”

Danse was suddenly twice as nervous than he was five seconds before. Evelyn looked at him expectantly. They had decided to keep their parts short, but his mind was suddenly abuzz with everything happening. He forgot what he was going to say.

“I, um, well you know I’m not very good at this,” Danse started. He glanced around nervously before Evelyn gently guided his attention back to her. He took a moment to collect himself before fully focusing on her.

“To be honest,” he started quietly, “I never once thought I would standing here today. Between everything we’ve been through in the last year and never dreaming of finding such an amazing woman who was crazy enough to put up with me, I never thought I would ever get married. Yet, here I am. Here we are, with a beautiful baby girl. It still doesn’t feel real some days.

“All I know is, you are the mother of our child and I love you with all that I am. I will fight till my dying breath to protect you and our little girl. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, through hell and back, just to see you smile.

“I promise to be by your side now, and the rest of our lives. I love you.”

“Shut up and kiss her!” MacCready interrupted the exchange.

Evelyn laughed, and not wanting to disappoint the crowd Danse pulled her into a long kiss. Their friends and neighbors erupted into cheers, which woke up the baby. Still, both of them wore wide smiles as they parted.

This wasn’t like the weddings of Evelyn’s day, but Danse knew it meant just as much to both of them. The days ahead were dark and uncertain, but they knew they had each other. With his new family beside him, Danse knew there was nothing that they couldn’t do. 

The crowd began to disperse, but no one went far. Evelyn took their daughter from MacCready as music began to play. Sturges had apparently set up quite the sound system for the party that was to follow. 

“I’ll see you on the dance floor,” MacCready joked before picking up his own son and joining the others in who were gathering in the cul-de-sac.  
Danse groaned audibly, immediately catching Evelyn’s attention.

“Don’t tell me you don’t dance,” she laughed.

“The irony is not lost on me,” Danse replied, “but for you, I will try.”


	22. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn goes back to work, and Danse gets some dad time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the long delay. I needed a little break away from writing for a bit. I'm back in school and working all the time. I'm also trying to fit in all my ideas in here without pushing it too far. Anyway, chapters are coming, but slower than before. I will do my best to keep on it and hopefully start wrapping things up soon. For now, enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for your patience and continued support!

If Evelyn and Danse had married two hundred years ago, they would have gone off on some grand adventure for their honeymoon. It would have been a peaceful affair full of relaxation and the thrill of new love. But, that was not the reality Evelyn enjoyed any longer. Instead, she had left her baby daughter in the care of her husband and she was headed back into the fray. Promising to return to them in a few days, but both she and Danse knew she could be gone for longer. 

It had been less than a hour since she left her small family behind, but she already missed them. Now, she stepped out of the vertibird and onto the Prydwen. The airship felt foreign to her and all she wanted to do was get back on the vertibird and go home to Sanctuary. Evelyn reminded herself yet again why she had to leave. As long as the Commonwealth was in turmoil her family, and countless others, were in danger. Steadying herself, Evelyn made her way to Command deck. 

Maxson was waiting for her. He stood in his normal stance, hands clasped behind his back, glaring out over the Commonwealth. 

“Elder Maxson,” she called to him.

“Ah, Paladin Carson. I have a mission for you,” he was straight to business as always.

“Of course, sir,” Evelyn replied. Things between them were better since Arthur had visited Sanctuary and apologized to Danse. She even found she had some respect for the young man. 

“A group of our scribes has gone missing. We have reason to believe the Institute is behind their disappearance.”

“Are you certain? This could just be more paranoia,” Evelyn suggested. She knew first hand how the Brotherhood loved to jump to conclusions.

“I won’t be coy, the situation with the Institute and the Railroad has become increasingly turbulent during your time away. I need you to find our people, so we can settle 

this mess once and for all,” he spoke sternly, with a resolve that unsettled her.

“I will look into it,” Evelyn promised. “The sooner we sort this out, the better.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Proctor Quinlan will have all the information you’ll need. Good luck out there,” Maxson dismissed her.

Less than an hour later a vertibird dropped Evelyn at the last known location of the missing Scribes. She was close to the Old North Church, in Railroad territory. Looking around, she saw the signs of battle. A couple gen-one synths lay in a heap on a street corner, while a few yards away a blood stained scribe’s cap lay discarded. 

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” a male voice called to her.

“Shit! Deacon!” Evelyn jumped, her hands clutching her combat rifle, “you scared me.”

“Sorry,” he smirked. 

“What are you doing here?”

The smirk slowly disappeared from his face. “There’s something you need to see,” he said with an uncharacteristic sincerity. 

“Alright,” his demeanor confused Evelyn, “what is it?”

“Come with me.”

Before Evelyn could make a move, they were both engulfed by a white light. A moment later the light was gone and they both stood among the white walls of the Institute.

“I take it you don’t work for Railroad,” Evelyn breathed.

Deacon smiled, “I do, but my mission is a bit more… complicated.”

“You’re the king of complicated,” she jested as Deacon led her down an unfamiliar hallway.

At the far end was a door, a string of fluorescent lights lined the walls lighting the way. Evelyn’s heart was pounding in her chest, wherever they were going it wasn’t good. 

Deacon led the way in silence, his gaze focused completely on the door.

As they reached the end of the hallway, Deacon reached for the door handle, but stopped short of opening it.

“What is it?” Evelyn asked.

“It’s… nothing,” Deacon replied and opened the door.

Inside Shaun sat a desk staring intently at a computer screen. Even from a distance, Evelyn could see he did not look well. His gaunt face and the dark circles under his eyes told of many sleepless nights. His lab coat seemed to hang off his body, in the wrong places. She would bring it up, but not just yet.

“So what exactly is going on?” Evelyn approached her son, taking no time for small talk.

Shaun looked up from the computer, “I assume you are looking into the missing Brotherhood scribes.”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“The Institute has them,” Deacon answered for Shaun. Evelyn looked to Shaun who nodded in confirmation. 

“The reason I had Ryan, or Deacon as you know him, bring you here is because you need to know the entire truth of the Institute.” Shaun’s voice was steady, but he couldn’t quite hide the exhaustion in his tone. “A storm is brewing over the Commonwealth it seems, and much of it is due to my actions and the actions of my predecessors.”

“What’s going on?” Evelyn’s heart sank, knowing this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation.

“It’s best if you sit down, Mother,” Shaun gestured to the chair beside him. “There is a lot to talk about.”

* * * * *

Moira’s cries reverberated through the room, calling Danse back from the edge of sleep. Even after a long and exhausting day sleep still eluded him. After years in the brotherhood, he was used to sleepless nights. Getting up to check on his daughter in the middle of the night was of little consequence.

They had arrived at the Castle the day before and he had been almost immediately put to work. The last two days had proved that trying to train new Minutemen in power armor and care for an infant at the same time was a near impossible task. Thankfully, there were plenty of people around to help. At night, it was just him and Moira. 

At first Danse had suggested Moira stay on the Prydwen, there being experienced caretakers for the children of the Brotherhood. Evelyn wouldn’t hear of it. She did not want her child in care of the Brotherhood. After everything, Danse understood why. Besides, with the recent fortifications made, the Castle was safer than the Brotherhood’s airship.

Turning his attention to Moira, Danse reached down into the makeshift crib. Gently he lifted the wailing baby while he quietly shushed her. Gently he rocked her back and forth in his arms. Gradually she calmed down, but still fussed a bit as he sat down in worn chair.

“You miss your mother, don’t you?” Danse uttered. “Well, I miss her too.” 

Moira squirmed in her father’s arms, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. Evelyn had said her eyes would probably change color before her first birthday, but for now they remained a clear blue. 

“I’m sure she’s missing you,” Danse smiled as Moira yawned. He crossed the room to carefully lay her back down in the crib. 

“Don’t worry though, she’ll be back soon.” As soon as he set her down, Moira immediately began to cry again. “Well… I hope she’ll be back soon.”


	23. Extended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many truths come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm not dead! Here is the next chapter. It's a bit shorter and very dialog heavy. It really took me a while to figure out how to write and so it ended up like this. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and I'm already working on the next chapter. Thanks again for all your support and comments.

“Whatever you say, Grandma,” Deacon’s smug comment did nothing to ease Evelyn’s stress.

“Don’t call me that,” Evelyn shot back.

“How about Gram-Gram?” Deacon tried, stifling a life.

Evelyn took a deep breath, and looked the Railroad agent in the eyes, “I might be your grandmother, but we’re basically the same age. Just call me Evelyn, or Whisper, or Paladin, or whatever else you see fit, but you are not addressing me as your ‘Gram-Gram’” She added air quotations to drive her point home.

“If that’s what you want. Just don’t start calling me Ryan, only dad calls me that now,” Deacon hadn’t dropped the smug look and Evelyn knew this wasn’t the end of the conversation. “Also, if I remember correctly, you’re at least a good two-hundred years older than me.”

“Danse is going to freak,” Evelyn sighed and turned her mind back to the task at hand. She would deal with Danse’s reaction later. Right now she needed to somehow get her second grandchild and Dr. Li out of the Institute. Not to mention stop a war between the Brotherhood and the Railroad. As well as bring down the Institute before it tore apart the Commonwealth from within.

“Please, just go get your sister and I’ll go talk to Dr. Li,” Evelyn instructed and Deacon sauntered off. The faster they were out of here the better. She couldn’t stop thinking about what had been done to the Brotherhood Scribes. Shaun had shown her the footage of the… process they were put through. Thankfully, she was soon spared from her thoughts, finding Dr. Li alone in her lab.

“Dr. Li,” Evelyn approached the woman who stood looking over paperwork.

Dr. Li didn’t even look up, “what is it?” she snapped, “I am very busy.”

“Dr. Li, the Brotherhood requests that you return,” Evelyn approached the topic carefully.

“The Brotherhood of Steel does not normally make requests, they prefer to take whatever they want regardless of the consequences,” she still stared intently at her work.

“They need your help, the Commonwealth needs your help…”

“My work is what’s important,” Dr. Li cut her off. “I will not allow the Brotherhood of Steel to commandeer my life again.”

“I see,” Evelyn spoke softly, but filled her words with as much venom as she could manage. She had no more sympathy for the woman. Not after what she had seen. “The Institute has twisted you. I just don’t see how you can stand by as your work is used to harvest the minds and genetic information of people while they scream in pain. You’ll just fall in line as even your own friends are turned into monstrosities.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Dr. Li finally looked up at her, her eyes burning with rage. Evelyn had found a soft spot.

“Oh, I know you stood by and did nothing as Dr. Virgil was pushed over the edge. Do you realize he infected himself with the FEV before he left? He did it so he could hide in the most dangerous place possible, just to get away from the Institute. They did it to him, forced him to become a monster.”

Dr. Li had nothing to say. Evelyn may have exaggerated Dr. Virgil’s situation slightly, but she knew that she had made her point. Dr. Li could lie to herself all she wanted, but they both knew what the Institute was doing was far beyond justifiable. 

Taking Dr. Li's silence a queue to leave, Evelyn turned to leave, but the scientist stopped her.

"I hear their screams at night. The people we transfer... the synths... the failures. I saw Virgils lab, they tried to cover it up, but..." Dr. Li stopped. 

"You cannot change what has been done, but we can work to make sure it never happens again," Evelyn said.

The doctor looked up at her, "tell Maxson I will be there by the end of the week. There are a few things I need to take care of here."

"Thank you," Evelyn breathed as slipped away. She still had much to do.

Making her way towards Shaun’s quarters, Evelyn tried to steady her shaking hands. All she wanted to do was leave. Shaun and Deacon were waiting for her when she arrived.

“Where is Diana?” Evelyn asked noting the missing family member.

Before anyone could reply, the girl stumbled through the door carrying far too many bags and boxes. “I’m here!” she exclaimed as a box tumbled from her pile of items.

“With half the medical lab, I see,” Shaun observed.

“Just some essentials. If I’m going to be a proper doctor that helps people, I’ll need all of it,” Diana explained. 

Diana was just a bubbly as Evelyn remembered from her ultrasound. It was still strange to see her in such a new light. This was her granddaughter, a woman only a few years younger than herself if Evelyn discounted her time in the freezer. 

“There will be supplies at the Castle,” Deacon explained to his younger sister. “You don’t need all of this.”

“I know! I just like to be prepared,” Diana continued.

“Just take what is necessary for your survival, the rest will fall into place,” Evelyn offered.

Diana looked up at her a bit cowed, “um, yes, of course. Though I’m still taking the formula solutions with me. For your baby, our aunt, or whatever.”

“Thank you,” Deacon breathed, “can we leave now?”

Diana quickly grabbed a select number of cases from the floor. Then she turned to Shaun, wrapping him in a one armed hug and said her goodbyes.

“I’ll see you soon!” Diana called out before she and Deacon disappeared in white light of the Institute’s teleportation system. She would meet the pair at the Castle. Deacon had already prepared a stash for her, promising to make sure they made it safely to the Minuteman base.

Evelyn looked to her son. He looked exhausted as he slumped down in a nearby chair, putting his head in his hands.

“Will you be alright?” Evelyn asked softly.

“No,” he muttered bluntly, “but that is besides the point. I will transfer any relevant critical data to you. I do not trust the Brotherhood with such valuable information. It would be wasted on them. You must promise me that it will be used to help the people of the wastes.”

“Of course,” she promised, a bit concerned. “You will be coming with us though, when all of this is over?”

Shaun looked up at her, a sad smile on his face. “I will try, but I do not believe I will survive the Brotherhood’s assault.”

“I will place an order not to harm you and any non-combatants,” Evelyn looked at him like he was madman.

“You do not understand, Mother. I am already dying.”

His words hit her like avalanche, “what do you mean dying?”

“I was given six months to live, a year ago,” Shaun explained casually. “Whatever time I have left is limited. I have surpassed our best doctors’ expectations, but I cannot keep going on like this forever.”

“Do they know?” Evelyn prodded.

“Ryan does, and Diana has her suspicions.” Shaun sighed, “tell Ryan to look after his sister, she will need help adjusting to the Commonwealth.”

“Shaun I can’t…” 

“Please,” he interrupted. “I have done some terrible things in my lifetime, but Ryan and Diana have always been so much more than me.” He looked away from her, “the Railroad project was Ryan’s. He always hated the way the Institute treated the synths, but I didn’t listen. I hoped the work would keep him busy, and away from what we were doing here. And it did until he found you.”

What was Shaun talking about? Deacon had been the one to release her from the Vault? Her mind was already reeling from previous revelations, and this only served to push her further.

“They are always so focused on doing the right thing,” Shaun continued. “I stopped caring long ago, until he brought you back…” he trailed off.

Evelyn just stared at him, unsure of what to say or do. The silence was deafening. They did not look at each other, as the full and final truths settled in Evelyn’s heart.

“I have to go,” was all she said before activating the transporter back to the surface.


	24. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn returns to meet with Danse and make some introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!
> 
> I've been gone again. I know, I'm sorry, it's been too long since the last chapter. Life has been happening a lot lately, and a lot of things are changing. I'm never going to give up on this one till its done. It just might take a long time... maybe. Anyway, sorry again!

“So you have grandchildren?” Danse was more confused than anything.

“Yes,” Evelyn replied. She had pulled Danse aside as soon as she arrived back at the Castle. Unfortunately the mess hall didn’t provide the privacy she sought and Deacon waltzed in a moment later.

“How’s it hangin’ Gramps?” Deacon didn’t miss a beat.

Danse just gave Evelyn a look that said ‘Him? Really?’ Evelyn just hid her face in her palm.

“Oh, come on Gramps,” Deacon continued, “this is supposed to be a family reunion!”

Evelyn watched Danse tense up, he didn’t know what to make of this. Before Evelyn could stop him, Danse crossed the room to Deacon. He towered over the Railroad agent. 

“If you ever call me that again…” Danse didn’t need to finish the threat to get his point across.

“Yeah, got it,” Deacon confirmed defeated.

Some part of Evelyn found the scene comical. Deacon seemed to have forgotten that Dance was a former Paladin. The sly Railroader was out of his element, and he knew it. Having made his point, Danse stepped back turning his attention back to Evelyn.

“Anyone else I should meet?” Danse grumbled.

Evelyn looked to the doorway where Diana was peeking in. Following her line of sight, Danse took notice of the young woman in the hall.

“You remember Diana?” Evelyn motioned her in.

Stepping into the room, Diana gave a timid hello to Danse.

“So what are they doing here?” Danse relented. 

“Shaun knows the factions are preparing to take down the Institute, or at least the Brotherhood of Steel is,” Evelyn explained. “He knows the Institute will fall, and maybe needs to. He won’t openly admit it, but deep down he knows the Institute crossed the ethical line a long time ago. And well,” she trailed off a bit, “he didn’t want them there when the fighting starts.”

“It’s more than that,” Diana finally spoke up. “We can help. We can limit the bloodshed. There are good people there that don’t deserve to die.”

Danse looked at Diana like she was a naïve child, “that may not be possible,” he stated coldly. “Maxson may have let me go, but he still harbors a great hatred for the Institute and what they stand for. He will not stop until he has taken everything useful and destroyed the rest.”

“You can’t let him do that!” Diana pleaded with Danse. “You’re his friend, you could…”

“I am NOT his friend,” Danse interrupted and Diana recoiled. “Even if I was, I still wouldn’t stop him. The Institute cares only for its own. It leaves only pain and destruction in its wake. Go outside and look around, see for yourself what the Institute and its technology has done for the Commonwealth.”

Diana looked near tears, her idealistic world had taken a hit. Evelyn went to comfort her, but she was waved away. “That may be true, but many of us owe our very existence to the Institute,” Diana said slowly, “including you.” 

With that Diana turned on her heel and left the room. Deacon followed her out, but not before gracing them with one of his smug smiles.

Sinking down into one of the chairs surrounding a table, Evelyn put her head in her hands. She had been gone only a few days, yet it felt like years. She looked to Danse who still stood near the doorway, looking a bit lost. Diana had struck a nerve in her husband. Even though Danse hated to think about it, they both knew Diana was right. Without the Institute Danse wouldn’t exist, and Evelyn would in all likelihood still be on ice in Vault 111.

Yet, for every possible good there were a thousand sins committed by the scientists of the Institute. The same medicine that had saved Evelyn and their daughter’s life, had been horded. Leaving possibly hundreds, or maybe even thousands, to die due to lack of proper medical care in the Commonwealth. Dr. Virgil may have found a cure to a strain of the FEV, but Evelyn had seen the evidence of so many wasted lives in the pursuit of data. So many people kidnapped, families destroyed, and stone cold murder committed time and again. All in the name of progress that benefitted no one but those within the Institute.

There was no doubt in her mind, the Institute needed to be stopped. Her life had been one of many torn apart by the shady plans of the organization. 

“Where is Moira?” Evelyn’s voice disturbed the silence.

Danse looked at her, welcoming the interruption of his thoughts. “Napping,” he replied.

Evelyn got up and headed towards their quarters, Danse followed behind her lost in his thoughts again. She had lost her entire family to the Institute, but in a strange way she owed her new family to them. Her mind was twisting in on itself, trying to make sense of it all. 

Only… none of that mattered now. She had Danse, and Moira. That’s all that she needed to make sense of the crazy world she was living in.


	25. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Evelyn have to start thinking about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've been away for so long, I thought I'd get this next short chapter posted. It's mostly fluff and stuff, but the next chapter might take a while. I've got some plans in the works, so hang in there guys! Things are about to get real. For now, here's some Danse!

Danse woke early the next morning. The other side of the bed was empty, but still warm. Sitting up, he saw Moira’s crib was empty. Any other day this may have sent him into a mild panic, but Evelyn was here. Somewhere. When she was home everything was just, easier. There was just a sense of calm he had never felt anywhere else.

Pulling a shirt over his head, Danse readied himself to go in search of his little family. He found them on the eastern wall of the Castle. The sun had begun its daily journey, painting the morning sky with pinks and purples across the wispy clouds. The sunrise wasn’t what caught Danse’s attention. It was her. 

Evelyn’s gaze was locked on the sea, watching the sun’s early masterpiece take shape. In her arm she held little Moira, who reached out and grabbed a tiny fistful of her mother’s hair. The smile that graced Evelyn’s lips only further melted Danse’s heart.

Unable to resist any longer, Danse stepped up the last few stairs making his presence known. Evelyn turned towards him, a small smile greeting him.

“I was trying to let you sleep,” Evelyn explained.

“It’s hard to sleep in an empty bed,” he smirked. Taking a place behind her, Danse wrapped his arms around Evelyn. Easily engulfing her and Moira in his embrace. Evelyn leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. Danse turned just enough to land a kiss on her scalp.

They stood like that for a while. Taking in the sunrise, Moira reaching and grabbing at everything her little hands could find. The sound of the waves crashing gently on the shore below… It was the best morning Danse could remember having. There were still gaps, spaces in his mind where he felt something belonged. For a while those spaces where driving him mad. Faces he couldn’t put names to, and names that held no meaning for him anymore. 

Instead of trying to remember, Danse tried to focus on making new memories. _Being present in the now,_ Dr. Amari had called it. This moment was the only place Danse wanted to be. Yet, it was the future that ever seemed present.

“We have to speak with Maxson,” Evelyn said more to herself than to Danse.

“I know,” he replied simply.

“The Brotherhood is the only faction with enough firepower to bring down the Institute.”

“I know,” Danse repeated. 

“What comes after the Institute? Maxson isn’t going to up and leave the Commonwealth,” Evelyn worried. She turned, breaking away from Danse’s arms, and faced her husband.

Danse sighed, “Maxson is man of action. Though, it seems he is starting to learn the art of diplomacy.”

“Diplomacy at the end of gun,” Evelyn scoffed.

“The Brotherhood may hold the high ground, but the Minutemen are not defenseless. The loyalty of the people, and their farms,” Danse added, “stays firmly with Minutemen. Maxson knows bullets won’t feed hungry soldiers.”

“Still,” Evelyn continued to fret, “we both know Maxson is used to just taking whatever he wants.”

“It won’t come to that,” Danse assured her. “But whatever happens, I’ll be right beside you. I promise.”

Danse pulled her into a kiss, while carefully avoiding squishing Moira between them. As they pulled apart the sun broke free of the eastern horizon in a brilliant display of orange chasing away the last stubborn stars in the west.


End file.
